Daddy?
by Brenman
Summary: What happens when six saiyans come to Earth? How's Vegeta know them? What are these Black Star Balls they want, and Why? Goku meets his mother, and his father, but it's not who you expect. Time travel, space travel, old enemies, adventure, and lots of fun
1. Uncle Veggie?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z (I asked for it for Christmas but Santa said it wouldn't fit in his sleigh.)

Brenman: This is my first fic but I think it's going to be very entertaining, it was supposed to be a stupid oneshot at first but when I began writing the outline I ended up making it much longer and completely different. Now it has a plot. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Uncle Veggie?

It was a warm overcast evening at Capsule Corporation in west city. The double doors to the large yellow building were thrown open, spilling light across the perfectly manicured lawn of the richest family on the planet. This of course was the front yard, because the backyard, that was hidden from view of the public looked like a war zone. It had more craters then the surface of the moon.

The Son family stepped out of the doors along with Vegeta and Trunks to say their farewell after dinner. Son Gohan turned around after exiting the building, "Bye Trunks, Mr. Vegeta" Gohan said loudly. He waved at the father-son duo and received a couple of nods in return.

"Bye Trunks," Goten, who still looked like a carbon copy of his father, said looking at his best friend, "Bye Uncle Vegeta." He said, risking a cheery wave at the temperamental saiyan. Vegeta just scowled at being called 'uncle' by Kakarott's son.

"Yeah, Bye Uncle Vegeta," Goku said without thinking, as usual. Vegeta glared at Goku for a second, while everyone else sweat dropped. "Kakarott," Vegeta said slowly, as if he were talking to a young child who had yet to get a grip on the english language. "I am not your uncle. Baka" He said harshly.

"Oh, Okay..." Goku stood looking off into space for a few seconds before replying. "So, if your Gotens uncle, does that mean your my brother?"

"I am not his uncle, I am NOT your brother." Vegeta said in a failed attempt to sound patient.

"But Th-" Goku was stopped from finishing his sentence when Vegeta cut in. "Go home Kakarott. Your first brat can _try to _explain it to you."

Gohan looked at Vegeta not sure whether he should be exasperated, sympathetic, or irritated. "Come on dad, mom and Videl will be waiting for us."

"Right, Bye Veggie. Are we still sparring tomorrow?" Goku asked. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he had made himself look like an imbecile, again. "I can't wait to see how much stronger you've gotten since last time we fought." Goku could barely keep the excitement out of his voice as he talked about his sparring with Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at Goku as if he had shrunk by two feet and grown a couple extra heads. "You mean," He said exasperatedly, "how much stronger I've Goten since out sparring match today. Also, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me by that name." Vegeta ended his short speech by glaring at Goku so harshly that the younger saiyan should have been running away in the opposite direction, that is, if said younger saiyan wasn't completely clueless when it came to such stuff as insults, mean looks, sarcasm, and libido.

Suddenly Bulmas laughing could be heard from behind Vegeta. Vegeta growled at his peasant and turn on his heels and stormed into the house muttering about Third class Idiot clowns and something that sounded suspiciously like "Failed Kindergarten".

"Mr. Vegeta, what's kindergarten?" Goten asked innocently. Vegeta looked behind him with an amazed expression on his face as he continued walking. 'I would have thought hanging out with Trunks might have had it's benefits on this kid, but he's still a complete moron.' Vegeta thought. He was still looking behind him when he walked into the door frame and fell over into the living room. Vegeta quickly got up and hurried away from the others hoping they hadn't noticed.

Bulma looked away from Vegeta and over at Gohan. "I just put Bra to bed. Say hi to Videl and your mother for us, Gohan. It's to bad she couldn't come, but babies can be a handful."

"Was Bra that difficult to take care of when she was at six months." Gohan asked Bulma, thinking about his young daughter pan at home with his wife and mother.

Bulma looked at Gohan with a knowing look, "She could be when she wanted to. Anyway, Bye you two."

"Bye Bulma, Trunks." Goku said waving at them.

"Bye T-" Goten started, but Trunks cut him off. "Goten," he said sounding in between being annoyed and amused, "What's the matter, you suddenly don't want to stay for the sleep over we arranged."

"Oh yeah!" Goten said excitedly, and thought for a moment before looking at Bulma and saying, "unbye then". The two boys ran into the house to go play Fonix the ground hog, 'It's the fastest typing game on the planet'. At least that's what Bulma thought, Trunks actually had a copy of Mega Ultra Violent Video Game III, 'It's the goriest game on the market.'

"Goku, Gohan, don't forget, I'm hosting a barbecue for Saturday lunch." Bulma yelled at the forms of the two retreating figures as they took off into the sky towards their home in the mountains.

Goku turned around in mid air to wave at Bulma signifying that they heard her. Bulma walked inside and saw Vegeta sitting on the couch watching 'When Ninjas Attack.' on the television. "Don't stay up too late Vegeta, you know how Goku is about sparring. He'll probably show up a couple hours earlier than he's supposed to."

The only answer she got was a grunt, and so Bulma continued up to her sons room to check up on the two mischievous children, or demons as Vegeta would put it after Trunks had dyed all his training suits and gear pink. This was of course after Bulma told Trunks about making Vegeta wear that pink shirt a dozen years ago. Vegeta still hated talking about it.

Vegeta sat watching T.V. until the end of his show. The last ninja, some guy named Murasaki, had just been caught on tape falling down an open man hole cover when he tried to rob some random people. Vegeta chuckled to himself and muttered something along the lines of, "Pathetic humans, can't even rob people correctly, and I bet that idiot spent year trying to 'perfect' his moves. Numskull." Vegeta got up off the couch and began walking upstairs to his bed room "Kakarott probably could have beaten him when he was a child."

Oh. How right he was.

-- **Morning** --

It was a peaceful morning at Capsule Corporation. It was only six o'clock, no one was awake, the sun was barely up, and all was quiet. that is until a yell broke the silence. a yell coming from a room on the second floor of CC.

Bulma and Vegeta were woken up with a withering Goku on top of their bed. Goku, who had apparently missed his intended location with his Instant Transmission, was twisting around trying to get off them, and only succeeded in completely wrapping himself in their blanket like a butterfly in a cocoon, and then managed to roll of the bed onto the floor with a muffled "oof" and a thud. A very naked, and angry, Bulma jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom and shut the door while screaming at Goku to not do that again.

"Kakarott, how many times have I told you not to come into our bedroom uninvited." a naked Vegeta yelled as he picked up Goku, Blanket and all and walked over to the balcony door. Vegeta used his foot to open the door and then proceeded to tossed Goku over the railing around their balcony. Vegeta waited till he heard a very satisfying thud and a moan from the younger saiyan before he closed the door and went to put his ever present spandex on. This spandex wasn't pink. Luckily for Vegeta his new shipment of blue spandex arrived the morning before. and as such, Trunks and Goten were now allowed to eat full portions of food again.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen after getting dressed to find a large orange backside sticking out of his refrigerator. The flame haired saiyan also noticed the blanket was spread out on the counter like a table cloth, and clearly showed that Goku had used a combination of brute strength and Ki blasts to untangle himself from the offending comforter.

"Why didn't you eat breakfast at your own house?" Vegeta questioned Goku as he stood up, hitting his head on the inside of the fridge at the same time, and eliciting the third "oof" of the day from the tall saiyan.

"I did." Goku chirped as he straightened up again, rubbing the back of his head with his stupid grin on. "But I'm hungry."

"Fine then, have this." Vegeta said as he handed Goku a large mixing bowl with an entire jumbo box of Meatios, 'It's the meatiest cereal ever developed.' Goku grinned at the offered breakfast and eagerly snatched the items from Vegetas hands.

"Gee, thanks Vegeta," Goku said happily as he sat down across from Vegeta, who was pouring out on his own box of cereal. The two rivals ate in silence for the next couple of minutes. When they had finished eating Goku sat at the table with a wondering expression on his face while Vegeta threw their dishes in the sink for the crazy blond woman to clean up later. Vegeta looked at Goku for a couple of seconds .

"What problem is so complex that not even your incredible intellect can't solve in?" Vegeta spoke up sarcastically.

As stated before, Goku was impervious to sarcasm and therefore, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just been insulted. "Oh," Goku began slowly, "I was just wondering Vegeta. Have you ever had those new Sugar Frosted Marshmallow sprinkle covered Meatios?" Goku voiced innocently.

Vegeta ignored the question and stalked off to the gravity room to warm up. Goku got up slowly and followed. his friend towards their battle grounds. Goku grinned as he thought about the newest cereal on the market. 'I bet they taste really good.' he thought to him self.

Brenman: What would I do for a Klondike bar? How about what would I do for a review? I once  
did the Macarena for a Klondike bar.


	2. Meat, Meat, and Seat Belts

Disclaimer: I owned DBZ once, but I sold it for two Skittles and a Mars Bar. They were delicious.

Brenman: Now apparently people don't like the fact that Bardock won't be Goku's father, but I don't actually believe that, It was just a challenge from a friend of mine to write a fic. like this. So if you don't like it, just pretend it's a bad dream, but read my fic. anyways.

Chapter 2: Meat, Meat, and Seatbelts

Bulma was sitting in the kitchen going over some reports she had to review and sign for a new capsule her company was working on. This new capsule could store nearly twice the volume as older model capsules, it also doubled as an MP3 player, but that was a marketing gimmick. The clock on the wall that Bulma had built specifically for herself and Chi Chi screeched out, "IT'S ELEVEN-THIRTY, YOU BETTER START MAKING LUNCH BEFORE THOSE SAIYANS GET HUNGRY." Bulma jumped at the harsh sound, but got up to start on the next meal. She may hate how loud that clock was sometimes, but it was a life saver. She turned around to see a laughing Trunks and Goten run through the kitchen on the way towards the training facilities. Then she watched as her young daughter ran after them as fast as her two year old legs could carry her, which Bulma noted was pretty damn fast. Bulma smiled as Bra sped past her giggling all the way trying to catch 'Tunks' and 'ten'.

As Bulma was pulling out some food to cook for lunch Goku and Vegeta came into the kitchen along with the sounds of bra's giggling again. Bulma looked curiously over the island in the center of the kitchen to see the 'small blue haired snot nosed brat' wrapped around Vegetas' left leg. Bulma smiled as Vegeta bent down to pick up his little princess and noticed for the first time that both men were covered in a multitude of small cuts and bruises. This was expected and completely normal, Bulma already had her first aid kit sitting on the table waiting for them. Bulma opened up her first aid kit to tend to the injured warriors while Vegeta handed Bra to Trunks as he and Goten came to find out why Bra wasn't interested in chasing them any more.

"Come on Goten," Trunks said suddenly while he sat his sister awkwardly on his shoulder "Maybe we can teach Bra how to play video games." Lost in their futile fantasy about trying to raise a more manly female, the boys ran off to play on one of the four gaming consoles Trunks had. The boys had tried this more then once before, it always ended up the same, the two demi-saiyans would get distracted by playing the game themselves and forget about Bra until she started breaking stuff in Trunks' room.

"No violent games!" Bulma yelled up the stairs towards the retreating forms of her two children and the young Son boy. Vegeta and Goku, with their sensitive saiyan ears, winced at the the loud noise. "Woman, do you have to be so loud?"

"Be quiet Vegeta and let me finish patching you two up." Bulma stated as she cleaned a nasty looking cut on Vegetas' Shoulder. While Vegeta wasn't looking, Bulma swiped a couple of bloody rags to do some research on saiyan DNA. Bulma had always wanted to study the saiyans, but for some reason Vegeta had always disapproved of the idea. Bulma decided that she would do it anyway. 'What Vegeta doesn't know won't hurt him, right?' she thought, being very careful to keep her bond with Vegeta closed. Bulma made sure she took samples from both the saiyans. Bulma wasn't sure why it had taken her this long to finally get around to doing this, she had many opportunities to steal blood samples from these two. The two warriors were almost always in a mild state of injury, not that any injuries stayed long, but they managed to acquire new ones along the way. 'I guess I'm doing this now because I'm bored,' She thought to her self, grinning. 'and everyone knows that there is nothing more dangerous then a bored scientist.' (A/N: Except a bored Kender. But that's beside the point. Also I don't own Kender.)

When she had finished patching up her husband and best friend, Bulma continued with making lunch for two full saiyans, three half saiyans, and a human. Cooking this much food took far to much effort and time an far as Bulma was concerned. That's the main reason why Bulma used robots to help her cook the meal, the second reason is that besides barbecuing food, Bulma couldn't cook very well. Bulma just could never figure out how Chi Chi cooked so mush food, and cooked it well, without any help.

Vegeta and his third class idiot were sitting in the living room trying to find something to watch on T.V. Goku had beaten Vegeta to the remote control and was flipping through the channels at breakneck speeds, or was that break remote speeds. Vegeta winced as he heard a loud crack come from the seat next to him. He looked over to see a sheepish looking Goku looking at the two halves of the remote in his hands. Goku looked up at Vegeta, "Oopsie Daisy. Sorry Veggie. Are you mad?"

"You are such an Idiot." Vegeta growled at him and decided that answering Gokus' question was a serious waste of his royal time.

Goku looked past Vegeta curiously as the older saiyan reached down and pulled a fully packaged universal remote out from under the couch, and began to open it up. The remote was packaged in a blister pack, which normally is next to indestructible without a pair of scissors, but offered no problem to Vegeta once he transformed into a super saiyan. Goku looked at the remote in Vegetas' hand and stared up at Vegeta with a look that Vegeta translated to mean, 'You keep extra remotes under the couch?'. "We keep extras because this happens fairly often." Vegeta explained.

"Actually Vegeta, that look meant, Are you hungry again?" Goku asked, when Goku misinterpreted Vegetas' glare as, 'Do you dare correct me?', he continued by saying, "But, that would have been my second question."

"Well, no Kakarott, my look meant, How can you be hungry already?" Vegeta said, "We ate ten minutes ago, I have never seen anyone eat as much as you, not even a saiyan."

"Oh," Goku replied sullenly, then he suddenly cheered up for no reason what so ever, but face it, Goku never needs a reason. "Really? You think I eat too much?"

Vegeta ignored the question and began inserting the batteries into the remote as Bulma came into the living room and gave a piece of paper to Goku after seeing that Vegetas' hands were full. "Who broke the remote this time?" Bulma asked with an amused tone to her voice.

"Kakarott did." Vegeta stated as a matter of fact, looking up from the remote as he clicked the battery cover into place. "What do you want?"

"Goku has stayed here for our last five meals, therefore I need you two to go to the grocery store and get everything on that list." Bulma said, Vegeta looked like he was about to refuse, but Bulma continued. "If you don't, I guess you won't be getting any supper. Besides, I have a meeting to go to. My mother is going to look after the kids, have fun."

Bulma left the room smiling evilly as she walked towards her lab and the 'meeting' with a couple of bloody rags. Vegeta watched her leave while grumbling to himself, he snatched the list away from Goku and got up to get ready.

"Kakarott why don't you go get changed, I'll meet you down here in twenty minutes." Vegeta stated and then proceeded upstairs to have a shower and get some suitable clothes on. Turning around at the bottom of the stairs he added, "And Kakarott, try wearing civilian clothes."

"Okay, Veggie" Goku chimed in following Vegeta upstairs to the Son wing of Capsule Corp. on the second floor. The only answer he got was a guided ki blast hitting him square in the face.

Exactly twenty-three minutes and forty-one seconds later Vegeta positioned himself in the drivers seat of his expensive Capsule Corp. convertible, while Goku clambered into the passenger seat. "Wow Vegeta, this is a really nice car?" Vegeta smirked. There was something to be said about being part of the richest family on the planet. Vegeta never would have driven a car if he would have had to drive a 'Second rate peasant-mobile', as he put them. "Okay Vegeta, I can do this, my driving instructor told me how to operate these, but it was such a long time ago"

Vegeta looked at his passenger, as usual he was worried about the mental stability of the pea brained moron, "It's a seat belt Kakarott, not a spaceship, it shouldn't be that difficult to figure out." Vegeta said as he pointed at where the tab was supposed to go. The prince fired up the engine and sped off at about two point seven times the speed limit towards the local Super Club (A/N: I don't own Super Club either.)

Five minutes later the shiny blue sports car pulled into the industrial sized parking lot and Vegeta thread his way through the rows of cars looking for a spot (A/N: I know everyone would just capsulize their vehicles, but it's more interesting this way.). If push came to shove, Vegeta could always blast open a spot. Goku, trying to be as helpful as possible, pointed out three spots that he told Vegeta to park in.

Vegeta looked at the spots Goku was pointing at and couldn't help but let out a very audible sigh. "Those two spots are handicapped spots," Vegeta said in an annoyed voice, then added as a second thought, "but unfortunately for you that doesn't include mentally Handicapped. You know Kakarott, they call fish brain food, but it hasn't been working for you. Has it?"

"That's not very nice Vegeta." Goku whined. "What about the other spot?"

"The other spot," Vegeta explained, while trying to comprehend the fact that Kakarott had somehow picked up on the insult, "Is an empty cart return area. Idiot." Vegeta said the last word under his breath. Vegeta finally managed to find a spot at the far end of the parking lot. He turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. After waiting for twenty seconds Vegeta got back in the car and explained to Goku how to undo the demon seat belt from HFIL, as Goku decided he was going to name it.

"So Vegeta, What's on that list?" Goku asked as the two walked the one and a half kilos back to the store. Vegeta took the list out the pocket of his jeans, and began to read the contents to Goku.

**Grocery List**

**-10 Kilograms of Sandwich Meat**

**-32 Litres of Milk **(A/N: I don't own Milk, But I 'Got Milk')

**-120 Large Eggs**

**-5 Loaves of each Rye and Whole Wheat bread**

**-6 Litres of OJ**

**-4 Whole Turkeys**

**-3 Dozen Hot-dog Buns**

**-3 Dozen Hot dogs**

The saiyan diet; Meat, Milk, Meat substitute, Bread, Juice, Meat, Meat encasements, and Meat.

"Vegeta, isn't OJ some accused criminal guy, I think I saw him on T.V." Goku asked, looking confused. "He was driving even slower then Piccolo."

Vegeta looked at Goku suspiciously. 'he has to be putting on an act, there's no way he can be this stupid.' He thought to himself be fore answering the question. "Your thinking of O. J. Simpson, the woman was referring to Orange Juice.

"Vegeta, I've been meaning to ask you, if you hate me as much as you keep saying. Why are you so concerned that I'm not as intelligent as you?" Goku observed.

Vegeta looked startled at the question, "Um..." He started, and then after thinking for a second snapped, "It's because it's annoying, that's why." Vegeta quickened his pace and they soon arrived at the entrance to the store.

'Is it just me, or did Kakarott say something intelligent,' Vegeta mused as he walked through the large doors, 'naw, I probably imagined it.'. After they entered the store Vegeta grabbed a shopping cart from the cart drop off. and continued into the main part of the store. Goku also grabbed a cart for himself. Vegeta noted that this probably wasn't going to end well, perhaps it would end like last time.

-- **Flash** **Back** --

Goku and Vegeta were running down one of the aisles at full tilt. They each had a cart full of food, Gokus cart was for some odd reason almost entirely full of liquid like food in glass jars, breakable glass jars. Vegeta managed to stop before the wall at the end of the aisle, but Goku slipped in a pile of vomit, knocked over the employee that had been moping it up, and got his cart lodged in the foot thick concrete wall. Needless to say it took the store a long time to clean up the 100+ litres of tomato sauce, pickles, and vinegar on the floor. There was of course also some baby food in there, but Vegeta had yet to figure out why Goku had that in the first place.

**-- End Flash back --  
**

Goku and Vegeta began heading to the deli on the other side of the store for their first stop. The two competitive warriors started out slowly but began to quicken their pace trying to get to the deli before the other. Goku and Vegeta went running across the store almost hitting dozens of people on their way to their precious meat. "Reckless young hooligans!" One old lady yelled at the two men, waving her cane at them in a threatening manner.

The saiyans were running across the store at inhuman speeds and reached the deli in a matter of five point three seven seconds. Mimicking the last time the two had been at the store. Vegeta managed to stop in time, but Goku tripped on a 'Caution Wet Floor' Sign and went sailing clean over the deli counter into a small mountain of bologna.

As he watched his rival go flying spectacularly over a terrified deli worker, Vegeta doubled over laughing harder then he had in weeks. While he was bending over he managed to lose his balance and slipped on the puddle of water that the previously mentioned sign had been warning the customers about. Vegeta immediately stopped laughing and jumped up with a spreading wet patch on his right side. Goku climbed back over the Deli counter and proceeded over to where Vegeta was standing trying to decide what sandwich meat to pick out. Goku looked around at all the humans staring at the pair of competitive saiyans. Staring over at Vegeta, Goku couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny that even your miniscule brain can find it humorous?" Vegeta asked, staring at the taller saiyan with a look that clearly said, 'If you embarrass me here, I will personally fill your bedroom with hypodermic needles.'

"Vegeta, why're you all wet?" Goku asked, clueless to the terrifying silent threat that Vegeta was issuing.

"It's none of your business you moron." Vegeta shot back. "Besides, you're back is covered in sliced meat."

Goku, being Goku, ignored the insult Vegeta threw at him and responded with a happy, "Okay, Veggie." and them put his hand behind his head and laughed. Then Goku stopped laughing at the look on his companions face.

"Kakarott, Don't. Call. Me. Veggie." Vegeta raised his voice after every word, until he got to the last word. His voice dropped back to normal, Vegeta didn't want to broadcast the embarrassing name across the crowded store. "Now, why don't you go and grab a tab off that wheel over there, and tell me when they call our number."

"Sure thing." Goku chirped, happy that he was needed.

Vegeta looked around the store, trying to see where he was going to go from here. he spotted a freezer a short distance away full of large turkeys. That was his next target, now he just had to plan his route. The store was so packed, perhaps he should just shove everyone out of the way.

Turning back to the deli counter, Vegeta could only stare speechless as he saw what appeared to be the entire roll of numbers unrolled on the floor, almost completely covering a very tangled up Goku. The only part of the saiyan that Vegeta could see was his hair, there was no mistaking that hair cut. Naturally, even if his hair hadn't been showing, Vegeta still would have known who had done it.

-- **Capsule Corp.** --

The yellow, glass domed machine popped into existence a couple hundred feet above the huge yellow upturned mixing bowl called a building. The machine was piloted expertly to the ground and the glass dome was raised with a hiss from the two hydraulic arms. The pilot jumped from the machine and stared around the large grounds happily, eager to go see his old friends. The young mans' lavender hair was blowing in the breeze as he took in his surroundings.

"I'm Back" was all he said.

Behind him two more people climbed out of the cramped cockpit. The first was a tall black haired man wearing an orange fighting gi, followed by an older woman with bright blue hair and eyes to match. The two other people stood looking at the familiar site of the capsule corp. building while at the same time trying to steady themselves on their wobbly legs. Neither of them were used to the effects of time travel.

Brenman: I hope your enjoying this story so far, not that much has happened, but It's starting. Review, or else.


	3. It must be Perrier!

Disclaimer: I invited Akira Toriyama to my house for my Birthday Party, hoping he might give me DBZ as a present, but he never showed up.

Chapter 3: Must be Perrier (A/N: no, I don't own that either.)

Vegeta was staring at Gokus' legs flailing around in the air. Goku had tried to get the last package of Hot-dogs from an open chest freezer when he had fallen in. He had been asking for Vegeta's help for the last couple of minute. Vegeta wasn't going to help him, this was just too damn entertaining. Eventually Goku gave up and levitated out of the freezer. He turned around with an embarrassed look on his face to throw the hot-dogs into the shopping cart, his embarrassment evaporated quickly and he gave all the onlookers his famous Son grin. Then he stopped grinning when a thought hit him harder then Broly, and he turned to look at Vegeta. "Why didn't you help?" Goku asked Vegeta in a hurt tone.

Vegeta just stared at him, and lied "Because, it was good training for you, you got out eventually." Vegeta clapped Goku on the back and smiled at him stupidly. Naturally Goku believed him and he turned away to look for more food. Vegeta just replaced his smile with his always present scowl and rolled his eyes.

The two socially challenged warriors continued on to another portion of the store in search of bread. Vegeta could tell that this shopping trip could end one of two ways. Either he was going to be embarrassed, or he was going to be very embarrassed.

-- Capsule Corp. --

The blue haired scientist sat in her lab engrossed in writing down her finding on the samples of saiyan DNA that she had stolen. 'Way to go Bulma,' she thought, giving herself a mental pat on the back, 'You stole this DNA right from under Vegetas' nose, his very sexy and handsome nose... No, Bulma, not now, keep your mind on your work.' Bulma gave herself a mental cold shower and continued looking at her findings. 'That's funny,' She thought, "Vegeta and Goku share some similar DNA patterns, I wonder if their related some how, or maybe all full blooded saiyans have similar DNA, they do all have black hair and eyes. I'll have to ask Vegeta about that some time, maybe they're cousins, that would be cool, not that Vegeta would be to happy about that. I should probably wait till he's in a good mood to spring that one on him.'

Bulma just finished documenting her findings and dating her paper as May 12, when she heard Gohan calling her name. She was about to respond when she heard a familiar voice call out,

"MOOOOOOOOOM,"

'Could that be,' Bulma thought to herself and didn't even bother to finish her thought.

Bulma didn't even close her note book, She dropped her pen and rushed out of her lab as fast as she could, while still pacing herself. It was a very large house, and Bulma didn't want to get winded. After a few minutes of looking through various rooms she managed to located the source of the noise. She arrived in the living room to find three people standing looking around at the decor. Bulma just stood there like a statue, a statue wearing a lab coat, but a statue none the less.

"Hiya," Mirai Trunks said trying to break the awkward silence. It worked, The living room unfroze and everyone took the chance to say their greetings.

"Hi," Mirai Bulma said. 'It's nice to see that I haven't let myself go in this time line, just look at that trim figure.' Bulma decided to keep her thoughts to herself for now.

"Hello Mrs. Bulma," Mirai Gohan politely added while waving at her with an arm that had previously been amputated. Gohan liked that, ever since he had gotten his arm back, he couldn't help but use it more.

Looking at the three time travelers Bulma decided that it was about time to start talking. "Hello Trunks, It's good to see you again. Hello Gohan, and hello," Bulma paused as if she was deep in thought while looking at her future self. then she brightened up and stated, "So, I guess we should just call each other Bulma."

"That should be fine." M. Bulma said and then chuckled. Everyone in the room realized that this might just get a bit confusing.

"So," Bulma stated, while going over to give Trunks a hug, "what brings you here?"

Trunks looked down at Bulma, "We'll get to that later, is dad around?" Trunks said while looking around the room, as if Vegeta would just jump out of no where.

"Your father is with Goku, picking up some groceries." Bulma stated, then suddenly her face fell, "Oh dear Dende, what have I done?"

-- Super Club --

Goku and Vegeta were currently picking out their eggs, which was taking a while because they had to be careful not to use too much power and break them. They also had to check each carton to make sure there were no broken eggs inside to begin with.

"You'll never take me alive."

Goku turned to Vegeta, "Did you say something?" He asked, but continued turning when he say that Vegeta wasn't looking at him. The two saiyans stared across the store as a barrage of tennis balls came flying from the corner of the store. Two store employees, one with dark, the other with light hair, both trying to reach a young kid that was the apparent cause of the problem.

"Stupid weak humans, how can they not dodge those, their moving slower then Yamucha." Vegeta grumbled before he retuned to the task of trying to find enough unbroken eggs to feed the red ribbon army, or some saiyans. Same difference. Vegeta decided that he didn't want to be near Goku at the moment after he noticed the tall saiyan juggling three eggs. A short time later, Goku and Vegeta were both covered in egg and Goku was hiding behind a palette of...

"Ahhhhhh, NEEDLES" Goku yelled and Ran across the store at near the speed of light.

'hmmm.' Vegeta pondered, 'So he's afraid of sewing needles to. I will have to remember that.'

Luckily for Vegetas' sanity, which was inversly linked with Gokus physical well being, the eggs were the last item they needed and the pair headed off in the direction of the checkout lines, once Vegeta had found the AWOL saiyan. After Vegeta had paid for the food and it had been capsulated for ease of carrying, and for the fact that that much food would never fit into Vegetas' two seater car. As the two exited their check out line they nearly ran into a seven and a half foot tall green man wearing drapery, or a cape, it depends on how you look at it. He was pushing a shopping cart entirely full of bottled water.

"Hey Piccolo," Goku chirped, "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," Piccolo said in his deep raspy voice. "What are you two doing here? Didn't you get banned from the store."

"That was only temporary. The store doesn't want to pass up on selling the amount of food we buy." Vegeta tossed in while Piccolo was busy capsulating his water. The three aliens continued out of the store and towards their vehicles, Piccolo had purchased himself the fastest motorcycle he could create out of thin air.

They found that Piccolo had parked his Motorcycle just a couple spots down from Vegetas' car.

Goku looked over at his companion and turned on his puppy dog eyes. "Hey Vegeta, can I drive back?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"no." Vegeta responded

"Come on Vegeta." Gokus' bottom lip began quivering.

"No." Vegeta hardened his resolve and scowled deeper.

"Please?" Goku was now fully pouting.

"NO" Vegeta decided that yelling would help the situation.

The conversation continued on for a couple minutes with Vegetas' voice kept getting louder and Gokus' voice kept getting more whiny and pleading. Eventually seeing that Goku wasn't going to back down, Vegeta finally gave in to the younger saiyan. 'How could he possibly be that dense, we could have been home by now.' Vegeta thought as he handed the keys to his peasant.

"Yay, hey Piccolo, Race you back to Capsule Corp." Goku yelled over to the green man, and a very Vegeta like smirk replaced the pouting puppy dog face instantly.

"Your on!" Piccolo said with a grin on his face. Vegeta may not have been present when Goku had gone to get his drivers license, but Piccolo had been there. 'This could get messy.' Piccolo thought, the namek would bet his pointy green ears that Vegetas' car was never going to be the same. Besides, ever if he lost, he could always grow them back.

The two aliens raced back to Capsule Corp. as fast as their respective vehicles could go. Piccolo had to admit, Vegetas' car was very fast, if he hadn't been on a motorcycle, or if Vegeta had been driving, Piccolo was sure he would have lost. As it was Piccolo was weaving in and out of traffic, in one case, he had to jump clean over a hatchback. Goku on the other hand was hitting more cars than he was avoiding.

Just three blocks from the finish line Goku got caught up at a traffic jam that had been caused by Piccolo cutting off a semi and causing it to jack knife. Before Goku could get out of the mess, he was pulled over by a police cruiser, and promptly had his drivers license revoked. Vegeta had contemplated blowing up the police officer, but decided that watching Kakarottt squirm was more fun. The two pedestrians decided to leave the wreck of a car sitting in the street and they flew the rest of the way to Capsule Corp.

"Man, Chi Chi's Going to kill me when she finds out I lost my license." Goku pouted to Vegeta as they walked out of the hallway and into the living room. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Piccolo sitting on the couch talking with Gohan. That in it's self wasn't odd, but this Gohan had to be several years older than the one they knew, not to mention that Gohan should be at work right now.

"I was just lucky to get both my arms back with the wish, not just one." Gohan finished his sentence before turning to greet the two surprised saiyans and got up to go hug his past father. "Hi Dad, it's great to see you. Hello Mr. Vegeta."

"What happened Gohan," Goku began, "Did you get trapped in the Hyperbolic time chamber for a week, why do you look so much older?"

"Everything will be explained once the others get here." Piccolo cut in when it looked like Gohan was about to launch into a long winded explanation.

The two saiyans in the doorway shrugged their shoulders in unison and then headed into the kitchen to unpack the groceries. Piccolo and Gohan followed, after deciding to help with the food themselves.

After unloading the Food, the four aliens moved back into the living room at about the same time as Bulma, M. Bulma, and M. Trunks entered from the other end of the room. Goku and Vegeta both stopped in the doorway the same as before.

"Someone better start talking." Vegeta finally spoke sounding somewhere between amused and perplexed.

M. Trunks spoke up first, "Hello Father, Goku, Piccolo. Why don't we sit down to explain, not that it should take too long." Trunks nodded to each of the warriors in turn as he greeted them. Everyone decided that sitting down was a good idea and they all grabbed an open seat, except Piccolo, who decided that standing in a corner was more along his style.

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked once everyone was comfortable. "Are there more Enemies coming?"

"No, nothing like that, we just came to visit everyone." Trunks replied. "I promised that I would, and we decided to come on the tenth year anniversary of the arrival of the androids."

"Oh," Goku thought about it for a second. "That's right, it's May Twelfth. Has it really been ten years?"

"Goku, I thought that you weren't going to come back to life, did you change your mind or something?" Trunks voiced his thought while looking at the spiky haired man. "Oh well that's a long story" Goku began. "It all started when Chi Chi decided to send Gohan to school..."

Goku did his best to fill in the three time travelers on what had happened during the World martial arts tournament up until Buu was defeated, Vegeta, Bulma, and Piccolo stepping in to fill in certain details. Once they had finished, Trunks decided that he needed to relieve his bladder. "Excuse me, I'm just going to the washroom, You guys haven't moved them have you?"

"No, their still in in the same place Trunks." Bulma said chuckling along with her older self. Trunks got up and exited the room and walked away down the hall.

"Did you have to enlarge the time machine?" Vegeta began, while looking at M. Bulma, "If I remember, it was far too small to fit three people inside."

M. Bulma stared at Vegeta for a second as if trying to re-memorize his face before she responded. "Yes, we made it large enough for four people, if someone else wanted to come with us, or incase Trunks or Gohan had found anyone to bring along." M. Bulma said this last part with a look on her face that clearly stated that she was lost in thoughts of grandchildren, and present Bulma soon joined her. After a couple seconds of everyone else in the room sweat dropping, Gohan loudly cleared his throat to derail the two Bulmas' trains of thought and bring them back to reality. "The two o'clock train to fantasy land has to make an emergency stop in reality for a little while." Gohan said playfully to the two look alikes.

M. Bulma looked around sheepishly. "Anyway, I also tried to make the time machine into a convertible. Unfortunately when we sent it on a test run, only half the monkey came back. We decided to put an end to that quickly."

Present Bulmas' head shot up with a look of understanding on it. "That might explain the top half of a monkey I found in my lab last year."

M. Bulma jumped with a look of surprise on her face. "That can't be right, we only sent the time machine forward twenty seconds in time. How would it have gotten to your lab?"

"Actually, That monkey was my fault." Goku butted in before the Bulmas could continue. "I was training in the jungle when I accidentally blew the bottom half of a monkey off. I brought it here thinking that you might have been able to help it, But it died before I could find you." Goku looked like he could burst out crying at any second after retelling his story. "I left it in your lab and I guess I forgot about it until now. You see, I was really hungry and your mom just finished making lunch..." Goku continued to babble on about the lunch while everyone else sweat dropped and exchanged looks that clearly said 'How could anyone forget about half a dead monkey just for some food?'.

Suddenly everyone turned to look at the door way as the sound of M. Trunks yelling reverberated through the room. "Aaaagh, What is this thing?" Bulma burst out laughing and Goku joined in, the monkey incident completely forgotten, when M. Trunks came limping into the room with a small blue haired snot nosed brat firmly latched onto his leg. Little Bra was yelling about how either she was shrinking or 'Tunks' was growing, or an odd combination of the two. When she caught site of all the other people in the room, she decided that 'Tunks' was growing and it was nothing to be worried about.

Bulma nearly rolled off the couch laughing. In-between laughs she managed to introduce the newest edition to the family. "Trunks, I'd like you to meet Bra. Your Sister."

While M. Bulma let out a squeal and jumped across the room the to examine the young girl, Piccolo voiced a question of his own to M. Gohan. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"Just a couple of days." M. Gohan answered his mentor, While he got up to go see the young saiyan girl who M. Bulma had just managed to pull off M. Trunks' leg. This was easier said then done, a saiyan, even one that hasn't reached their second birthday, can hold onto something pretty hard.

Bulma looked at the time travelers, "We're hosting a barbecue on Saturday, why don't you guys stay till then, it would give you a good chance to say 'hi' to everyone." Bulma said, "It was only supposed to be a lunch get together, but I guess I could call everyone up and change it into a full day ordeal."

"Okay, that sounds like fun." M. Bulma said, "I can help you call everyone."

The two Bulmas left the room to begin making preparations for the BBQ. Everyone could hear them walking down the hall chatting to each other loudly, mostly about Bra and grandchildren, looks like the train had left reality again.

After the two blue haired scientists had left Goten and Trunks walked around the corner to see who had the nerve to make so much noise and disrupt their video game session. The Dynamic Duo stopped in their tracks. "Wow Trunks, You've gotten bigger." Goten began.

"What are you talking about Goten," Trunks began and then he looked at the center of the room. "Wow, your right, I did get bigger." The terrible two stood in the door way for a couple seconds before running into the room to demand that everyone bring them up to speed with what was going on.

Brenman: So far so good?


	4. Goten Needs a Vacation

Disclaimer: Donations to the 'help Brenman buy DBZ' fund can be mailed to...

This fic is brought to you by Meatios, and reviewers like you.

Chapter 4: Goten Needs a Vacation

Goku, Goten, and M. Gohan landed in front of the small house in the middle of nowhere. They were all hoping beyond hope that they weren't late for dinner. There were two main reasons that they didn't want to be late.

Reason number one: They were saiyans, and saiyans can't go without food.

Reason number two: If they were late for dinner, Chi Chi would kill them.

M. Gohan looked at the postcard picture in front of him. There were two quaint little home sitting side by side with smoke curling up from the chimney, there were snow capped mountains in the background and luscious forest all around. Gohan had missed this, the peace of the wilderness, the sigh of the wind, and the chirping of the birds, or the roaring of a 200 ft. tall dinosaur trying to eat him. In his timeline Gohan had moved to the city with his mother to help in the rebuilding of civilization, not to mention that most of the forests had been destroyed and the mountains were massive piles of rubble. Gohans' home had been in ruins, the surrounding area had been a desolate wasteland. Gohan was woken from his thoughts when three sets of stomachs growled, the son family ran up to the house and began filling through the front door.

-- Son Residence Kitchen --

Son Chi Chi was just finishing up dinner preparations when she heard the front door open and close. Without turning around she began bossing around her nearly late (late, as in for supper, or late as in dead?) family members. "You're cutting it kind of close aren't you? Now get upstairs and get cleaned up, or no supper." Chi Chi turned around to emphasize her speech by waving a wooden spoon in the direction of her irresponsible husband. Goku and his two sons both winced when they saw her turn around and wave something at them, But they calmed down when they saw it wasn't the frying pan of doom. The middle aged woman never got around to much spoon waving. Chi Chi paused and counted the people in the room. 'One Goku, Check. One Goten, Check. One Videl, Check. One newborn Pan, Check. One Ox King, Check. Two Gohans, Check.' Chi Chi paused in her thought process. 'Two Gohans?'

Chi Chi looked at her husband suddenly, "Someone's not getting supper until they explain to me what's going on."

"Well..." Goku began and once again explained the story as to why there were two Gohans. "...And that's the whole story." Goku finished his tale roughly ten minutes later and began salivating in the direction of the food that his wife had just finished placing on the table. Chi Chi glared at the hunger struck man and began growling. "Son Goku, you are not eating until you get cleaned up." Chi Chi finished her sentence only to find that she had been talking to an after image of her husband. Goku had raced off towards the bathroom before Chi Chi had even finished speaking.

After the Son family had finished having their very large supper, M. Gohan sat on the couch playing with little baby Pan. He wished that he could have had a life like this, having his own children, but instead, his world was in shambles and most people were to nervous to go out and meet other people, most people had become accustomed to solitude. He tickled Pans feet and she was giggling, M. Gohan smiled down at his past selves daughter. Gohan, Videl, and Chi Chi were watching them. Goten was watching T.V. with his Father, and Ox King had gone home. Goku was looking over at the doorway that his father-in-law had just left through. "You know Chi Chi, we really should get a bigger door installed for him. It shouldn't require that much butter to get someone out of the house."

Chi Chi looked at her husband and replied in an irritated tone, "Well Goku, I remember I told you to do that a Couple decades ago, but you were always too busy training, or trying to get my little Gohan killed when you went off to fight some bad guys." Chi Chi humphed and turned away from the black haired man.

Goku looked around the room for an escape route from his angry wife, when he couldn't find one he decided to pull out the old stand by, "Well I guess it's time to hit the hay." Goku turned off the T.V. and jumped off the couch. "We have a busy day tomorrow. We got some catching up to do, Right Gohan, ummm, the older one." Goku said unsure of what to call his sons. Goku recieved a nod in response.

As Gohan, Videl, and Pan were leaving to go to their house next door, Goku spoke up. "Hey Gohan, I thought we'd go fishing tomorrow after Breakfast, you up for it?"

"Sure thing," Gohan said happily. "I'd love to. Your coming, Right?" Gohan directed the last part to his future counterpart.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." M. Gohan said happily.

-- Morning --

The son family were all asleep, or that's what Goten thought, 'it's to early for anyone to be up.' Or that's what Goten thought every morning, before...

"BREAKFAST" Goten heard his mom scream in, what was for her, an indoor voice.

Goten shot out of bed so fast, he completely forgot that he had another body sleeping in his room now.

"MMMGPHMMXFG" Goten heard this as he stepped out of his bedroom door. He turned around to see a thirty year old Gohan holding his face. "Geez Goten, watch where your going." M. Gohan yelled at his brother.

"Sorry Bro," Goten called, "But, it's breakfast time."

Gohan got up from his bed to race down to the kitchen for some good food. Normally Gohan would have been up just as fast as Goten, but all the excitement from yesterday and the time traveling experience had take a toll on his body and he was a bit more tired then usual. none the less he came down for breakfast at about the speed of sound.

After the Son family finished their eating fiasco called breakfast, the males filed out of the house and met up with Gohan on their way to go fishing in the river near there house.

-- Capsule Corp. --

Vegeta was walking down from his bedroom to the kitchen to get breakfast. As he walked past the living room he saw the namek standing in the same spot he had been since yesterday. Apparently Piccolo had fallen asleep after everyone had left, or else he was in a deep meditation. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and continued towards the kitchen and sat down between his two sons to have breakfast, which consisted of meat, meat substitute and bread.

"So boys, you up for some sparring?" Vegeta began, then he looked over at his elder son and smirked, "I want to see how strong you've gotten."

Bulma began placing the feast on the table for her family to devour, after fifteen minutes of high speed competition level eating the saiyans pushed their plates away. If eating were an olympic sport, they would be on the podium. The trio got up to go out side and begin warming up, but Vegeta stopped and M. Trunks bumped into him, and Trunks bumped into M. Trunks. "Hang on a second, you two go outside, there's something I have to do." Vegeta said mysteriously and he turned around and walked back into the kitchen. The two demi-saiyans went outside and began stretching.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen, pulled a glass out of the cupboard, walked over to the sink, and filled the Glass up with cold water. The whole time Bulma was watching Vegeta trying to figure out what he was doing, 'Oh well,' She thought, 'If it's important, I'll find out.' and Bulma continued with making her own breakfast. The flame haired saiyan walked into the living room and proceeded to throw the glass of water all over the sleeping namek. Piccolo woke with a start, looked at Vegeta for a second, then, "VEGETA, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

Vegeta just looked at the namek and grinned. "What, I thought nameks liked water." Vegeta said in a falsely sweet voice.

"I'm going to beat the tar out of you." the angry green man yelled in the princes face and bared his sharp teeth.

"Good, in that case you can spar with us." Vegeta stated and walked out of the room. Then a thought hit Vegeta like a punch from Goku, 'Why in the name of king Yemma does someone who only drinks water have teeth, and such sharp ones at that?' Vegeta pondered this all the way out into the crater filled backyard where he began his warm up.

Piccolo stood there blinking rapidly trying to figure out what just happened. He eventually decided that he could get a good work out in and powered up to dry off, the tall green man followed the flame haired man out of the house.

-- Son Residence Fishin' Hole --

Goku and the two Gohans were standing at the edge of a large pond near the Sons' house. The three saiyans looked at a large fish lying in front of them. all of them looked at a lose as to what to do with it. Finally Gohan spoke up. "I can't believe Goten actually got eaten by a fish. What do we do?"

"Stand back," came the sound of Gotens' voice from inside the fish. "This isn't gonna be pretty."

The three sons backed up a decent distance in a hurry and continued to watch the large fish that was still flopping around. There was a sudden sound like a small car filled with clowns being run over by a steam roller, only louder, and them the fish exploded in all different directions. "I can't wait to tell Trunks about this." Goten exclaimed. The ten year old demi-saiyan was covered from head to toe in fish guts. Goten promptly turned around and jumped into the pond to wash off any traces of fish.

-- Capsule Corp. --

Vegeta was sparring against M. Trunks who just couldn't seem to get the upper hand on his father. No matter how hard he tried. They were both sparring as first level super saiyans level, M. Trunks didn't realize that Vegeta could surpass even that. Near them Trunks and Piccolo were sparring together, Piccolo having the clear advantage. Vegeta smirked at M. Trunks with a smirk on his face, "You've gotten stronger, but your not strong enough." Vegeta powered up to SSJ2 and began dominating the fight. He knocked Trunks around with little effort.

Sitting on the grass near the house the two Bulmas and Bra were looking through a photo album and Bulma was pointing out certain pictures to her counter part. The first picture she pointed out was a picture of Chi Chi chasing a naked Gotenks around the sons yard with a towel in her hand.

"That's Gotenks there." Bulma explained pointing at the young boy.

M. Bulma examined the picture, "So that's what fusion does. I was curious about the result when Goku tried to explain it."

"This is a picture I took just after the Buu incident, Goten and Trunks had just put Makeup on Vegeta while he was sleeping. He wasn't very happy with that." Bulma stated happily at a picture of a sleeping Vegeta with so much makeup of his face that he wouldn't have looked out of place in a circus.

The next picture was a picture of Vegeta and Bra sleeping on the couch together. This particular picture elicited a couple Awwwwwww's from the two women. The fourth picture was on of a pissed off looking Vegeta in Pink spandex chasing Trunks and Goten through the house.

"This picture was taken the day after I told Trunks about the pink shirt I made Vegeta wear." Bulma stated and began laughing when she thought about Vegeta dressed up in the most mismatched clothing ever. "Can you believe that he actually wore a pink shirt with yellow pants and green shoes?"

"I remember that shirt." M. Bulma said. "Vegeta sure did hate it." The two women giggled, which in turn caused Bra to giggle., this caused a series of Awww's, and the photo album was quickly forgotten as the two women played with the little girl.

-- On Saturday --

"TRUNKS GET UP!" Bulma yelled up the stairs at her son who was still laying in bed at ten. "Your the only one still asleep, your older counter part doesn't have trouble getting up. So why do you?"

Trunks sat up quickly at the unexpected outburst, "Why do I have to get up this early?" Trunks yelled back at his mom. "It's Saturday, what's the rush?"

Bulma growled, how could Trunks forget about the barbecue so easily. "The barbecue is today, get your lazy butt down here right now, The Sons should be arriving soon and I need you to keep Goten busy so you two don't get in the way." Bulma some how managed to yell out with only one breath. Then as a second thought Bulma added, "And Trunks, don't answer a question with a question.", Trunks decided to fight fire with fire and yelled back at his mother, "Mom, you shouldn't start a sentence with a conjunction." Bulma turned red in embarrassment and walked out of the kitchen doors in to the back yard and saw her husband lounging on the grass by the GR. Bulma had shut the GR down for the day so that Vegeta would have to socialize, and so that (if she was lucky) he might help them prepare for the party.

"Vegeta," Vegeta looked up at her. Bulma was pointing at a spot near the building. "Could you set the tables up over there?" It sounded like a question, but Vegeta knew better, it was a demand. "Thanks." Bulma quickly said before Vegeta could have the chance to decline.

'Perhaps if I give him some incentive, he'll be more inclined to do what I want.' Bulma mused to herself. Vegeta watched his mate walk back towards the house, swinging her hips seductively while glancing back at him with a look on her face that promised more to come. 'Hmmm,' Vegeta thought, 'I guess I could do what she wants, it's not like I have anything else to do, the damn woman locked my GR, and the reward couldn't be bad either, Right?' Vegeta got up from where he was lounging and went to collect the Tables from one of the storage rooms. 'I guess it could be wor...'

'I heard that Vegeta, don't call me a damn woman or your going to be sleeping on the couch for the next week.' Bulmas' thoughts interrupted Vegetas' through their saiyan bond.

"Stay out of my thoughts woman." Vegeta yelled into the house.

Bulma peeked her head out of the kitchen doors for a second to look at Vegeta, "I couldn't help it, you were thinking to loudly."

Vegeta "Hmphed" loudly and continued walking.

Bulma giggled at her mates back, 'He's so cute when he's angry.' Bulma thought to herself, and then noted sarcastically, 'Which means he's cute more often then not.'

Vegeta walked across the CC compound to the largest of the storage sheds. When Vegeta reached his intended destination he thought about why he was taking so long, 'I could have finished setting up the tables by now if I had decided to fly, but then the woman would just have me do some other boring job. This way, I can do less work, and still stay on her good side.' Vegeta looked inside the storage shed. 'I can't figure out why that woman doesn't put all this stuff in capsules, she's always complaining that she doesn't have enough room for all her clothes. She only has Four bedrooms dedicated to her wardrobe. I can't wait to see how Bra turns out, if she's anything like her mother, we're going to have to get a bigger house. Considering we have the largest house in the entire city, that could be a problem.' Vegeta decided to put a stop to his mental ranting and grabbed a bunch of the folding tables. These tables had been specially built by Bulma to be able to withstand saiyan sized portions of food.

Vegeta backed out of the storage room and turned around to go back to the house. It just so happens that that was when the Son family decided to show up using instant transmission. Goku decided that he would lock onto Vegetas' ki seeing as how it was the largest at CC. This was a mistake, of course, Goku never learns his lessons. When Vegeta turned around with the tables he managed to knock over Goku, the Gohans, Goten, himself, and... Gulp Chi Chi. Videl, holding baby Pan had managed to avoid the table.

Chi Chi slowly got up off the ground and began dusting her dress off, and she was smiling, in fact it looked like no one was going to get hit with a frying pan, unfortunately for every saiyan in the vicinity, this wasn't the case. After she had gotten all the dirt off of her dress, she turned to Goku and her smile turned to a frown, "Goku, how many times have I told you, be careful when you teleport us." Chi Chi said in what she thought was a quiet voice (key word; Thought), while she began hitting Goku in the head with her frying pan of doom.

A five minute walk away on the other side of the compound Bulma was busy making a couple dozen pounds of potato salad for the barbecue. She looked up from what she was doing and turned towards her daughter who was drawing a picture on the kitchen floor. "Well Bra," Bulma said, "looks like your aunty Chi Chi is here. Seems like she's in a good mood. She's usually much louder then that, Pan probably started crawling today." Bulma stated matter of factly and looked at what Bra was drawing, it was a picture of a man in a blue gi, beating up a guy in an orange gi, Bulma giggled. Vegeta liked when Bra drew pictures like that, He secretly kept them all in a scrapbook. Bulma had found it a short time ago in the GR.

Back on the other side of the yard Chi Chi was now yelling at Goten and the two Gohans for trying to calm her down, and she was yelling at Vegeta for not watching where he was swinging the tables. The entire time she was yelling she was beaning all the saiyans on the head with her mysteriously powerful frying pan. The whole time Videl and Pan were watching the proceedings and Pan was giggling madly at the antics of her Grandma. Eventually Chi Chi stopped and the three alpha-females turned and walked towards the house. The males, after a couple of minutes, extricated themselves from their pile up and made sure that no one else was around to hit them with cookware of mass destruction. Last to get up was Goten who happened to be at the bottom of the pile and was now gasping for breathe. No one paid him any attention.

Vegeta looked at who was there and decided that he could at least use this to his advantage. "You three, grab some of the folding tables out of that storage room at bring them over to the house." Vegeta demanded, He got up, grabbed his own tables and began walking over to the house. Always being cheerful, Goku immediately jumped up to help his 'Best friend'. "Sure thing 'Geta." Goku yelled over his shoulder as he grabbed a couple tables out of the shed and hurried to catch up with the shorter saiyan. Gohan glared at Vegeta for bossing them around but decided to comply any way.

When Goku finally managed to reach Vegeta, he looked over at his friend, "So, are you exited, I can't wait for all that good food, There's going to be..." Goku began to ramble off all his favorite foods that were going to be at the BBQ, which turned out to be everything that Bulma and Chi Chi were making. Vegeta tried to tune the younger saiyan out, but couldn't. This led to the realization that he was really hungry, and this talk of food was too much. The pair of super saiyans arrived at the house a couple minutes later and set up their tables. M. Gohan arrived a short while after them and was in the middle of setting up his tables when Goten and Gohan arrived, each carrying seven tables on their heads with out the use of their hands. Suddenly Gotens'' pile shifted and it fell off his head, Goten tripped on one of the tables and promptly did a face plant. Gohan began laughing.

"See Goten you have to pay closer attent..." Gohan never finished his sentence as he tripped on a wayward table leg and he landed on top of Goten, along with his seven tables. Everyone else present continued with what they were doing, this sort of thing was normal saiyan behavior.

Vegeta looked at his watch, "Kakarott, It's only eight thirty, lets go get something to eat." With out waiting for a reply Vegeta took to the air and flew into the city in search of a restaurant that had yet to ban them. Some restaurants had even gone so far as to ban the saiyans from eating there just because of all the rumors floating around.

"Alright, I'm starving." Goku said and raced to catch up to his prince. "Where are we going to eat?"

Vegeta was looking around at the building before pointing at a fancy looking restaurant. "Right there." Vegeta began his decent.

The prince and the pauper landed in the middle of the street and walked towards the soon to be food less restaurant. A group of middle aged business men in suits were talking about going into the same restaurant that Vegeta had chosen. The men stared shocked at the two flying men. "how did they do that? on of the men asked. The men watched warily as the saiyans walked past them into the restaurant. The group of men snapped out of their shock and went to find a different restaurant to eat at.

-- At Capsule Corp. --

Trunks meanwhile was trying to find his way down to the kitchen when his sleep addled mind decided that his left foot wasn't necessary for movement. This resulted in Trunks falling head first down the stairs, luckily for him he landed on something soft. 'Well that woke me up in a hurry' Trunks thought to himself, and decided that what ever he was sitting on made a good seat. Without warning his seat began making funny noises. Trunks got up to investigate what the problem was, only to find that his nice comfortable seat was missing and Goten had shown up. "Goten what are you doing on the floor like that?" Trunks asked innocently.

Goten looked up at his best friend and cheered up almost instantly, despite that fact that he had been at the bottom of three pile up's so far today, and noon was a long way off. "Hey Trunks, you really need to watch where your going." Goten moaned and began walking towards the kitchen to see if he could mooch any food for his second breakfast of the day. Trunks remembered that the kitchen was his destination and ran after his friend, after all, Trunks had yet to have his first breakfast and was very hungry.

-- At the fancy Restaurant (that doesn't have a name.) --

Goku and Vegeta where assigned a seat near the kitchen with, at Vegetas' request, a very large table by a very pompous waiter with a toothpick mustache and a french accent that was phonier than Mr. Satan. "Can I take your order?" the waiter directed towards Goku.

Goku looked up from the salt shaker he was examining, "Umm. Could I get a place mat and some crayons?" The waiter stared at Goku, he had been working here for twenty-one years now, and he had never received this question, not even from a child.

"Sir, we do not have crayons." The waiter stated calmly. This man lived to be a good waiter, no matter what he was asked for he refused to lose his composure. "Perhaps we could get you a pen or pencil?"

Goku was about to respond when Vegeta cut him off. "We will take thirty of the breakfast specials, and make it quick." At the mention of food, Goku completely forgot about his crayons and began salivating on the table cloth. Gokus' thoughts went something along the lines of 'food, food, food, food, foof, dood, whoops. I mean food, food, foo...' Goku would continued thinking like this until the food arrived.

"Sir, if you have more people coming would you like me to set up more tables for them?" The waiter asked with as much pomp and circumstance as he could muster.

Vegeta looked at the man with a look that would have made any normal person turn to a puddle of jelly on the floor, but this waiter was made of some stern stuff, all he did was begin to sweat. "There is no one else coming." Vegeta hissed out.

"B- but surely you c- couldn't be ordering that many plates of food just for the t- two of you." the waiter stuttered. 'Great,' he thought, 'now I'm stuttering, I'll never win Waiter of the year again if I keep this up.'

Vegeta glared at the unfortunate parasite that dared to stand between him and a meal. "Just bring the food." He said in a voice that could have set the table cloth on fire. Luckily the table cloth only began to smolder.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." The waiter yelped and ran for the kitchen. 'Now I'm yelping,' the waiter berated himself, 'What have I come to. Come on, pull yourself together man.'

Ten minutes later the waiter came out of the kitchen with a couple of helpers and began setting the food on the table, Goku looked up from where he had been seeing if the pepper was any good to eat. He instantly grinned and dived into his food without a moments hesitation. Vegeta was right behind him. Fifteen minutes later and fifteen plates of food each, the two eating machines sat at the table as the waiter brought around the bill. Vegeta pulled out his credit card and paid the bill. Every other customer in the restaurant was looking at the two men that just ate what amounted to thirty pancakes, thirty eggs, fifteen pieces of toast, seven and a half pounds of hash browns, fifteen glasses of milk, forty five sausages, fifteen slices of ham and possibly a couple of the plates or utensils, each. there was a clatter as one of the waiters tripped and a large plate of pancakes was dumped on to an elderly lady. Both of the people were so absorbed in there gawking that they never noticed.

"Only three hundred thousand zeni." Vegeta remarked while looking at the bill, "These breakfast specials can be so cheap." The two saiyans got up and began walking towards the door, as Vegeta passed the waiter he pulled a wad of money out of his wallet for the tip and handed it to the waiter. Vegeta didn't bother counting the money out, it wasn't worth his time. The waiter looked at the bills in his hand, it had to be at least two hundred thousand zeni. The waiter fainted for the first and last time on the job.

Brenman: I'm pleased with this so far, I hope your all enjoying it.

Can you believe that my spell checker thinks MMMGPHMMXFG isn't a word?

Stupid program.


	5. Tournament of Chumpions

Disclaimer: I DO own DBZ... PPPPPPHT, Yeah right. Hahahahaha. Sure.

Brenman: In response to Julesie I would like to say that I know Goku isn't really that dumb, I'm just doing it for the sake of the humour, and Goku will get smarter when he gets into a fight.

Chapter 5: Tournament of Chumpions.

Goku and Vegeta landed outside Capsule Corp. just as Trunks and Goten exited the back door. "Dad," Trunks called, "Where have you been? Mom's been looking for you for the last half hour." Trunks and Goten never stopped walking and they past their fathers on their way towards a large tree that they usually play in. Just then Bulma stuck her head out the door, "Vegeta, Goku, I need you two to set up the chairs by the tables. I don't know about you two, but I don't want to be standing all day." Bulma said to the two men and then pulled her head back inside.

"Race ya!" Goku shouted at Vegeta and shot across the yard towards the same shed as before.

Vegeta shook his head and turned to follow the immature saiyan when he got into the path of M. Trunks who had just ran out of the kitchen door at full tilt. The two crashed head first into each other. M. Trunks' hair was on fire for some reason, this happened to be a common occurrence at CC and Vegeta just grabbed his son and threw him in the olympic sized swimming pool. Trunks pulled himself out of the water and dried off with a burst of ki. "Thanks Dad" he directed at Vegeta, who was just getting off the ground. "Why didn't someone tell me that that kid could shoot ki blasts?" Trunks suddenly exclaimed.

"Who?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Bra," M. Trunks said angrily, "She set my hair on fire." he stomped off towards the kitchen to get even somehow. 'maybe I could steal her food when no one is looking.' trunks thought, he began to plan his attack.

Vegeta just smirked, 'that's my girl.' he thought and went to go get some chairs. He passed Goku on his way to the shed, the younger saiyan had his arms full of chairs. Goku tried to wave at Vegeta as he went by. The result was Goku wasn't looking where he was going and flew right into Goten, who was swinging on one of the tree branches. Vegeta and Trunks began laughing as hard as they could when they saw Goku and Goten fall to the ground. Goku was sprawled on top of the chairs with Goten getting crushed underneath. After a couple minutes Vegeta had calmed down and could continue on to getting his chairs. Goku eventually manages to untangle himself from the chairs and began digging Goten out. Poor Goten, this was the fourth time today that he found himself at the bottom of a pile up.

Vegeta and Goku both finished setting up their chairs with no more incidents to report. When they finished it was about nine thirty and guests were supposed to start showing up around ten thirty. Because there was so much time left, Goku and Vegeta decided to have a light spar, and the two trunks' and Goten were having an endurance swimming race. The race lasted for a half hour with M. Trunks coming out as the clear winner. Bulma ushered the saiyans into the house at Ten to get cleaned up and dressed. Bulma looked at the three youngest saiyans. "So how did your race go?" She asked.

"Mirai me won by twenty laps, and Goten was two laps behind me." Trunks said excitedly. "Oh, and mom. try and stay out of the pool for a while, I think we brought the water to a boil when we went super." Bulma pursed her lips at the last statement, but let it pass 'How many times do I have to tell them not to transform in the pool.' Bulma fumed to herself.

Half an hour later the five saiyans descended to the ground floor of the large building just as the doorbell rang. Trunks and Goten raced off around the corner to answer the door. The voices of Yamucha and his faithful talking cat Puar could be heard wafting down the hall. "Hey there you two." Yamucha greeted the two demi-saiyans, "Is anyone else here so far?"

"Just my family." Goten said. "Come with..."

Before Goten could continue there was a knock at the door. Trunks jumped forward and opened it to reveal Piccolo and Dende. "Hey Dende, Mr. Piccolo, How's it going?" Trunks called.

"It's going good Trunks," Dende said. The four new guests allowed themselves to be led into the backyard through the kitchen. When they exited the kitchen they were greeted by the Briefs and Son families. "Hey Yamucha, Puar, it's good to see you again. You to Dende." M. Trunks greeted his old friends, he got up and ran over to see his old friends. The two Gohans and M. Bulma followed their fellow time traveler to see the new arrivals.

"Hello Dende, It's been a long time since I've seen you." M. Gohan greeted the guardian of the Earth. "I guess it was back on Namek for me. It's nice to see you again. I hear that your the guardian of the Earth now."

"Yeah, that's right." Dende responded, "It's nice to see you again too."

"Do you enjoy your new job?" Gohan asked, a smile crossing his face "And who's looking after the look out in your absence?"

"Yeah, I enjoy my job greatly, I get all the Clear spring water I want. Mr. Popo is looking after my duties for the afternoon, He says he doesn't mind. Mr. Popo is always telling me I have to get out every once in a while. It does get kind of boring sometimes, so I have to find stuff to amuse myself with. That reminds me, Trunks," Dende called and brightened up, "I've finished the Game. Here." Dende held out his palm and a thin box appeared from thin air. Everyone looked at the box questioningly. The label on the top of the box marked the game as being 'Saiyan-opoly'. Trunks grabbed the board game from Dende and looked it over thoroughly.

The young saiyan looked up at the green guardian, who happened to be wearing a self made shirt that proclaimed Dende a fan of Kermit the Frog and the Green Lantern, and thanked him profusely while trying to find enough word to describe how cool the game was. Trunks and Goten ran across the yard to give the game a thorough examination, and knowing those two, probably blow something up in the process. Last time those two had tried to play Candyland, they had some how ended up warping dimensions and somehow brought Freeza back to life, then Trunks killed him... Again. They were never sure how they did it. For the next couple weeks Vegeta kept telling them to do it again, he really wanted another crack at the evil tyrant.

Over the next hour all the Z warriors and their families had trickled in. Krillen, 18, and Marron arrived shortly after Yamucha, Puar and the Green team. If anyone had happened to look down at the time, they would have seen that 18 happened to be standing on a couple very beaten life forms. The aforementioned life forms happened to greatly resemble Oolong and a certain lecherous old man. After a lull in the arrivals Tien, Choutzu, and Launch had shown up just around eleven o'clock. The martial arts master Korin and his pet Yajirobe showed up last, five minutes after Hercule Satan, the savior of the World...

...Martial arts tournament. If it wasn't for Mr. Satan, they still wouldn't be holding the tournament. Naturally Hercule had arrived with his big pink piece of chewing gum named Buu. After everyone had made their entrance at Capsule Corporation it was almost time for lunch. currently there was a small tournament taking place in the center of the yard, all the strong humans, not counting a certain bionic woman, took part and the winner of the tournament would get to fill their plate before any of the saiyans were allowed near the food. Needless to say this was a very good incentive and everyone was trying their best.

The first match was between Yamucha and Tien. They both fought at their full power and after ten minutes of pounding the snot out of each other, Tien had managed to gain the upper hand on Yamucha. The two eyed human was beginning to get tired, he had never expected to beat the triclops, but he had tried none the less. After all he might fluke an accidental win. After another five minutes of fighting Tien managed to do a very stylized back flip kick that hit Yamucha right square in the face and sent him flying out of the makeshift boundaries and lodged him in a large tree. Both his legs were sticking comically out of the tree trunk.

The tree that the very disoriented human managed to hit was the same tree that Piccolo and Vegeta happened to be standing around in companionable silence. Without breaking the quiet air around themselves they each reached up and grabbed one of Yamuchas' legs and pulled him out of the tree effortlessly. The human wobbled back over to watch the next match up consisting of Videl against Yajirobe. Korin quietly waltzed around the ring to give the beaten man a Senzu bean. Yamucha took the bean gratefully and continued to watch the next match.

Videl stood staring down Yajirobe, she had never seen him fight, she hadn't even known he could fight. She had to admit that Yajirobe didn't exactly look intimidating, but she wasn't going to underestimate him. Videl examined the short human for another minute, Yajirobe on the other hand was staring in the direction of the BBQ. Videl took a deep breath and launched her self at Yajirobe, she jumped at him and swung her fist at the fat man. Yajirobe at the last minute began to step towards the BBQ without looking at Videl. the black haired woman was taken completely by surprise and somehow managed to hook her foot on Yajirobes' ankle, She went flying out of the ring and landed on her back out of boundaries. Yajirobe fell over clumsily and slowly got up, then looked around trying to locate the reason he wasn't eating right now.

Everyone that was watching was stunned, Yajirobe won by accident? Muttering filled the yard as everyone asked everyone else if this was real. Suddenly Yajirobe jumped up and whooped, "Yes, I won, what else would you expect from Yajirobe the Great." the man proclaimed and continued on with his self congratulations and failed to notice that everyone was now sweatdropping.

Videl picked herself up and dusted her clothes off, "Man Gohan, I can't believe I lost to that guy." She turned to look at her husband. "I mean, what a fluke, I bet he couldn't do that again in a million years."

Gohan looked at his wife and a big grin appeared on his face, "Well, that's if he was trying to do it. Knowing Yajirobe, he'd end up doing by accident again. He almost never gets anything right."

By now the third match was set up and ready to begin. Choutzu, the little clown emperor, versus Krillin, The midget non-bald noseless monk. Tien waved his hand to signal the beginning of the match. Instantly both fighters disappeared and reappeared where their opponent had just been. then they rushed at each other and tried to elbow one another. There was a shock wave and choutzu went flying backward a couple meters before he managed to steady himself. The small human didn't have much time to prepare himself before Krillin was on him again, the fight was fairly one sided, Krillin having the upper hand most of the time, but Choutzu still got a couple of good hits in. Eventually they broke apart from their hand to hand combat and landed on opposite sided of the ring. Choutzu charged at the monk, but Krillin instead charged a fast Kamehameha and launched it at choutzu. The young emperor managed to weave around the blast but it threw him off balance. Krillin launched himself directly sideways and kneed Choutzu in the stomach and the little person went flying out of the ring.

Everyone around was cheering, they thought this was a very entertaining match. The tournament went on a ten minute break before the next set began. The second set of matches was going to be a round robin. Everyone grabbed a drink and were talking about the three matches and how they thought the next three matches would turn out. Ten minutes later the order of the matches was chosen; First match would be Yajirobe Vs. Tien, Second match was Krillin Vs. Yajirobe, and the Third match would be Tien Vs. Krillin.

Yajirobe, who was paying attention now because someone had decided to tell him what the prize was going to be, lined up across from Tien and got into his fighting stance. Tien looked at his opponent, he wasn't going to take any chances, 'I'm going to end this quickly, There is no way I will risk getting beaten by this guy.' He began visualizing the match, but realized that visualizing a match with Yajirobe was like visualizing lottery numbers. 'Okay then, I guess I'll wing it.'

Yajirobe, who decided that he wanted to win his match to get his food faster, ran at the triclops and at the last second jumped up and flipped over Tien. the tall man had not anticipated something like this coming from the shorter man and therefore didn't manage to block the kick to his left side. Tien recovered from the kick quickly and spun around on his right palm and before Yajirobe could put up a defense, Kicked him straight out of the ring. Tien got up and blinked. then he blinked again. That was unexpected, after the first move Yajirobe had made, Tien had thought that he was stronger then that. 'Oh well,' The tall man thought, 'I did win.' he grinned to himself and went over to talk with Goku.

"Hey Tien, nice match," Goku said happily and clapped the three eyed human on the back. "All though, it was a rather boring ending."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I didn't expect to win that easily." Tien said to his one time rival.

Goku looked past the bald man, "the next match is starting." the saiyan turned away to watch the match up between Krillin and Yajirobe.

Krillin looked at Yajirobe apprehensively, fighting the fat man had always been difficult for Krillin, he could never seem to figure out what he was going to do next. The hairful monk waited until the signal to begin was given before he jumped up into the air and fired a powerful Ki blast at Yajirobes' feet, the short fat man had no time to dodge and hadn't expected this first off. the blast sent him flying into the air, and because he couldn't fly there was no way to prevent himself from falling out of the ring. Yajirobe landed a couple feet away from the picnic table. He was really counting on winning to get his food, but maybe he could steal some if no one was watching. When he thought no one was looking at him, which obviously everyone was. He tried to grab a couple hamburgers off the table, but before he could even touch them...

**CLANG**

A very angry Chi Chi with gold hair and teal eyes, I mean, Black hair and Black eyes, stood over the fallen warrior (Warrior, I crack myself up some times.) holding Bulmas' BBQ over her head. Chi Chi had accidentally left her frying pan in the house earlier, and had grabbed the nearest object and whacked Yajirobe over the head with it, then a pile of scalding hot burgers and hot-dogs fell on the long haired man. Yajirobe took a second to realize he was in pain before he jumped up and ran over to submerge himself in the Briefs' swimming pool. Unfortunately for Yajirobe, he didn't realize that a certain group of saiyans had boiled the pool water a little while earlier and it had yet to cool down enough.

Everyone watched in fascination as the short man jumped out of the pot of Yajirobe soup and ran off in search of a pond or stream to drown himself in. "Well," Vegeta was the first to speak up, "No great loss there." the saiyan hadn't moved from his spot, but he saw his wife turn to look at him. He cringed and waited for the yelling to start.

Instead of yelling at Vegeta for insulting one of her guests, Bulma agreed with him, "Your right Vegeta," the saiyan looked shocked, "I never did like him anyway. The only thing he's good for are diapers in a pinch."

Everyone looked to the two finalists. Goku smiled at them, "Good luck you two, this should be a good match. I can't wait to see how it turns out." Goku waved at them and went to stand near the ring.

Piccolo and Vegeta moved closer to the ring, they both knew that the two humans were the strongest on the planet and were very close to each other in skill level. "This could be an entertaining match" Vegeta said to the tall green man. Piccolo grunted an agreement.

Tien and Krillin walked to the center of the ring and shook each others hands, "Good luck Tien, I'm not going easy on you." Krillin said to his opponent. "I want my burgers."

"I didn't expect you to, your going to need all your power to not lose within five minutes," Tien smirked and backed off to his side of the ring. "And I'm more like a hot-dog person."

The two finalists stared each other down and after twenty seconds launched themselves at each other, Krillin fired a ki blast straight at Tien. Tien managed to weave around the blast and kicked Krillin in the stomach, but not before Krillin had punched the three eyed man in the face. The two warriors flew across the ring and flipped them selves around to land on their feet, they immediately jumped back at one another and began a fierce melee bout. after ten minutes of all out fighting like this they were only slightly bruised and bleeding, but they were beginning to get worn down and their techniques were getting sloppy. Tien looked at his opponent, Krillin was breathing hard and Tien knew he must be in about the same shape." Krillin, how about we finish this now." Tien stated.

"Yeah, Sure." Krillin stated. 'Great,' Krillin thought, 'I have a plan.' Krillin watched as Tien jumped up into the air and hovered above the ring. Krillin crouched down and cupped his hands at his sides.

"Ka..." Krillin began the chant. Tien cupped his hands in a triangle shape in front of him.

"Me..." Krillin began gathering energy for Master Roshis' signature move. Tien began focusing his attack in on Krillin.

"Ha..." Krillin poured more energy into his hands. Tien finished zeroing in on Krillin.

"Me..." Krillin stopped putting energy into the attack when it was big enough, but Tien didn't notice, he continued to power his attack up to full blast.

"Tri-beam Attack" Tien yelled out, the large slow moving attack burst out of Tiens' hands straight at Krillin. "Ha" Krillin yelled and instead of pointing his hands at Tien and trying to match his move pointed his hands at the ground and used his attack to propel himself over Tiens attack. He used his control of the attack to change his direction and shoot at Tien. He pulled back his right fist and aimed right at his opponent. Tien never suspected this and watched in shock as the short previously bald man charged at him. Krillins' fist connect with Tiens' face and the tall man went flying full force into the ground for a ring out.

"Alright Krillin, way to go." Goku whooped. "Nice one."

Everyone began cheering and ran over to either help Tien up or to congratulate Krillin, or in Mr. Satans' case, ran over to exclaim that he could have done that, only better. Everyone sweatdropped and rolled their eyes. Korin showed up to give Tien and Krillin each a Senzu bean after he saw how beat up they were, especially Tien. The last punch that Krillin hit him with was a doozie. Everyone continued slapping Krillin on the back after the magical bean had healed his wounds. Krillin took everyones' praise in modesty and went to fill up his plate after the seventh time Goku asked when they would get to eat. As soon as Krillin had sat down the food table was set upon by all the saiyans who were determined to eat more then five times their body weight.

After everyone that wasn't saiyan had gotten their food, the conversations quickly turned to the matches. Everyone was talking about the last match in particular. Krillin got his fair share of praise concerning his 'genius' plan. Krillin just blushed and picked his hamburger up off his plate. Mr. Satan could be heard loudly trying to announce again that he could have beaten all those weaklings.

Bulma had had enough, she stood up and faced the earths savior. "Oh Please Hercule, Get over your self. I could beat you up." Bulma yelled at him.

Mr. Satan looked shocked, "Well I'd like to see you try." He said in his too loud voice.

Bulma just smirked. She walked right up to him and sucked in a breath and yelled out...

"Vegeta get over here now."

"Oh no that's not necessary." Mr. Satan cowered and everyone laughed, except Vegeta, who was looking forward to giving a good beating.

"You know guys," Krillin said looking down at his plate, "After having that Senzu bean, I'm not really all that hungry."

Brenman: Man, I hate doing Fight scenes, they're not easy. I hope you enjoyed it, because if you didn't I will personally come over to your house and force you to enjoy it.


	6. Lots of Talking, and a Wedgie

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. At least I don't think I do.

Brenman: "Warning this chapter has lots of talking in it, and it was surprisingly difficult to write.

Chapter 6: Lots of Talking, and a Wedgie.

The afternoon was just beginning and the backyard of Capsule Corporations was inhabited by what appeared to be a Sci-Fi convention. There was a tall green man, a short green man, many people with gravity defying hair, a three eyed person, two talking cats, a talking pig, a large pink... thing? Perhaps weirdest of all the creature inhabiting the yard of the largest company on the planet were the two, not one, but two people with... purple hair? How strange.

Chi Chi and the Bulmas were busy cleaning up the barbecue. They decided it would be best to clean up before joining in the festivities. The largest picnic table, in the center of the yard, was hosting a game of poker. The game was being dominated by Buu who was either extremely lucky, or he was cheating. No one was denying that Buus' poker face was second to none, considering he could wipe his face completely blank. He didn't have any facial feature what so ever. On the other end of the spectrum, Yamucha was losing because he had yet to acquire even get a single pair. Hercule was _trying_ to cheat with some cards he had hid up his sleeve, but he could never get anything past piccolo, who's poker face happened to be almost as good as Buu's. This was probably because piccolo only ever had one facial expression.

On the other side of the yard there was a team game of Saiyan-opoly going on. The winning team, So far, consisted of a pairing of Goku and Vegeta. Goku was surprisingly good at the board game, but Vegeta just said he was good at rolling dice. The second place team was made up of M. Trunks and M. Gohan. Finally the last place team was Trunks and Goten. Goten may have looked like a clone of his father, but he sucked at playing the game, and he was even worse at rolling dice. During his first roll Goten accidentally threw the dice to hard and he managed to make a hole in the neighbors front door... and cause a car accident... and critically injure three people... and blew up a hot dog vendor... and caused a performing street mime to mime some very rude signs, and say "Shit"... And made a hole through the center of a nearby police officers boston cream. The officer tried to arrest Goten, but he ended up hanging from a light post for the next two hours by his jacket. He stayed up there until Chi Chi came over and told Goku to get him down.

Goku picked up the Dice and rolled them expertly, "Come on seven, sevensevenseven... Yes SEVEN!" Goku yelled. He advanced his piece, a little model of Vegito, seven spaces onto the spot marked as Planet Vegeta, right where boardwalk should have been.

Vegeta smirked at the move. "Yes, now you shall all lose, we buy Planet Vegeta. Once we fully upgrade it, you shall all fall to our mi..." Vegeta trailed off as he looked behind him at something. "What do you think it is?" he asked the others slowly.

"I don't know Vegeta." Goku suddenly became serious.

Trunks and Goten looked at the others who were all looking in the same direction at some unseen object. Trunks spoke up first. "What is it you guys?" Trunks tugged on his dads' spandex sleeve. "Dad, what are you doing?"

M. Trunks looked at his younger self. "Focus, there are a number of significant powers that just showed up on the planet. I'd say they're some where around Orange Star city." He said.

Goku looked over at M. Trunks for a second. "Actually, it's called Satan city now, they renamed it after the Cell games." M. Trunks stared at Goku for a second then shrugged it off.

"Everyone," Goku yelled across the yard, "Let's go check out these new power levels. Their not that strong, and they don't feel malicious." Goku took off towards Satan city with the other Z warriors in tow. The ground bound people, and Videl who was watching over Pan, stood watching the others take off. "Why do they always have to run off like that." Chi Chi screamed. Bulma looked at her raven haired friend and shook her head. 'That woman needs to calm down some times.' Bulma thought to herself.

A couple minutes later the Z senshi landed just inside the Satan city boundaries. Sitting in the middle of the deserted street in front of them was a large spaceship. "Whoa, do you guys think that these people have anything to do with Frieza?" Goku asked as he stared at the ship. It looked identical to King Colds spaceship, only it was much smaller.

"No Kakarott, I doubt it," Vegeta responded, "Freeza and his family have been dead for too long, none of his henchmen would still be doing his work. Besides, none of Freezas' guys apart from the Ginyu force had power levels that high. Though they are still pitifully weak."

"Well, I don't doubt that we could beat them, it's just whether or not we'll have to." Piccolo decided to give his two cents. He received a nod from Goku and the Gohans. All the Z warriors turned around suddenly when they heard a large explosion behind them and a bunch of screams, "I think that may answer my question. let's hurry." Piccolo yelled to the others before taking off to see what happened.

The gang landed in the middle of a street a couple blocks over. Behind the gang in the middle of the street was a large smoking crater. Before them stood a group of six humanoids, three of them were men and three were women. In the front of the group stood a young man who was in his mid twenties. He was about the same height as Goku with well defined muscles and short spiky black hair and black eyes.

Standing in the center of the group and towering over everyone else was a hulking figure that looked almost identical to Nappa, except he had hair, although it was fairly short. He was standing protectively beside a middle aged woman with spiky black hair that came down to her shoulders. The woman looked like a softer feminine version of Vegeta. Beside the first woman stood yet another woman who could have been the the first woman's mother, and probably was. they looked very similar except the other woman was much older. The woman may have been older but she was still very attractive.

Standing behind the first woman was a tall man who looked like an older version of the man in the front of the group. It seemed that this was most likely the young mans father. Lastly, standing a short distance in front of the Nappa look alike was a woman that looked to be around the same age as the first one. She looked like a female version of Goku, even the hair was similar, only it was longer.

All six of the new arrivals were wearing saiyan style armour and they all had the same fuzzy brown belt wrapped around their waists. The Z fighters stared at the planets newest additions. Krillin was the first one to comment. "Th-their saiy-saiyans." Krillin stuttered out.

"How can there be more of them?" Goku asked Vegeta. "Any Ideas?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Vegeta replied to his peasant and then went back to the watching the saiyan visitors.

The Z fighters waited for them to make the first move. After a short wait, while the two groups sized each other up, Goku stepped forward. "Who are you and why are you terrorizing these people?" Goku asked in his, 'Suddenly I'm completely serious mode'.

The young man at the front of the group stepped forward, "Looks like these weak earthling want to fight." he smirked and turned to the other saiyans in his ensemble. "Tippu, what are their power readings?" The young saiyan demanded.

The large saiyan, Tippu, pressed a button on the scouter attached to his face. He looked at it for a moment before answering the demand. "None of their power levels are above 1000, sire." The man stated and then added afterwards with a proud tone in his voice, "They shouldn't cause you any problems."

"I knew it, your all a bunch of weaklings, I could beat all of you at once with both hands tied behind my back. Do I have any challengers?" He asked the last question with a flourish of his hand towards the Z warriors.

Vegeta watched the arrogant young saiyan and smirked. He turned around and pointed at M. Trunks, "You boy, your about the same age as him, why don't you prove to him just how 'weak' we are."

M. Trunks stepped forward toward the front of the gang. "Fine, I'll fight him, but don't blame me if he gets hurt." M. Trunks chuckled and got into his fighting stance.

The young saiyan also got into his fighting stance and started laughing at Trunks. "The first warrior you send out is a pansy with purple hair? That's an insult, to think I would lose to this weakling, Just for that, I'm going to finish him quick and painfully." Trunks watched the annoying saiyan make his boasts with out blinking. The upstart saiyan charged at Trunks at full speed. He pulled back his left fist and threw his hardest punch at Trunks.

The other saiyans watched in amusement as their youngest member attacked the lavender haired youth. They saw him fly off at his opponent about a foot off the ground and prepare to punch him. They were all expecting a good show.

"You better be ready to stop him before he kills anyone," The old woman in the center of the group spoke up, "We saiyans do not want more enemies then we had before the destruction of our world."

When the new saiyan was just a couple inches from punching him, Trunks jumped forward and kneed him in the gut, the saiyan went flying backward, but before he could get too far away, Trunks lunged forward and hit him in the face with a soft punch. The new saiyan went flying down the street and rolled to a stop at the feet of his allies.

Piccolo looked over at the lavender haired saiyan, "Well Trunks," He said, "That was just a bit anticlimactic." Piccolo smirked and went back to watching their visitors.

The other new saiyans stood rooted to their spots, staring at their young friend. He was lying in an awkward position and was clearly out cold. How was this possible? Their best warrior was down for the count, and with out any effort from his opponent either. "What, how did they do that?" The tall man standing in the back asked once he had gotten over his shock a bit. "My son has never been defeated. Tippu, what are the readings on your scouter showing now?" The man looked over at the large bodyguard.

The Nappa look alike stared back at the man dumbly. He began talking but stumbled over the words for a second before regaining his composure, "I can't, sir. My scouter just blew up. It happened so fast it didn't even register any numbers." The man known as Tippu turned back to staring in awe at the lavender haired warrior.

"Well," Yamucha said from the back of the pack, "Looks like Trunks has them worried. Maybe they won't even bother fighting us if they know how strong we are."

Vegeta looked back at Yamucha, "I hope your not including yourself in that statement." Vegeta began to chuckle, but stopped when he saw Goku looking at him with a face that said, 'Vegeta that's not very nice, and if you ever do it again I'll tell Bulma.' Vegeta cringed and thought to himself just a bit to loudly, 'Damn woman'

'Vegeta, Do you want to be sleeping on the couch for the next week?' Bulma thought through their bond.

The tall man was still staring at Tippu, "That scouter was the top of the line model. It could withstand energy readings up to 500,000. My son was only at two-hundred and fifty. Well, it's a good thing we didn't come here to fight. Of course, you can't stop Vegeta from fighting, Damn kid needs to learn how to control himself. Lets go greet these earthlings." The tall man realized he was rambling a bit stopped. He looked around and walked to front of the group and turned around. "Tippu, you can carry Vegeta. He'll probably be out for a couple of hours." The tall man continued walking towards the Z gang with the rest of his group of saiyans tagging along behind him.

-- At Capsule Corp. --

Bulma walked over to Chi Chi to try and take her mind off what had happened, "Hey, Chi, you want to go mess up their game of Saiyan-opoly?" She asked in a sly voice.

Chi Chi looked at her blue haired friend, "How?" she asked while cheering up.

"Well, we could move their money and property cards around, or put all the bad chance cards at the top, or we could move their guys to different spots on the board." Bulma said evilly.

-- Satan City --

Vegeta blanched for a second, 'Why do I have a feeling like something bad just happened?' Vegeta thought to himself, then he realized that the saiyans were almost there.

The group of saiyans stopped before the Z warriors, The apparent leader of their group stepped forward, "Sorry about him," the man gestured to his son, "My son is still inexperience and a bit hot headed. We do not mean you harm, but my son can get carried away when he's having 'fun'."

Piccolo looked right at the tall saiyan, "So," he said slowly, "Who are you?"

The man looked at the namek and smirked, "I am Larvat. King of the saiyans." Everyone gasped.

Vegeta looked shocked, "What?" He barked, "how could you be king?" he glared at the taller man.

Larvat looked at Vegeta surprised, "Well, I mated into the title. If that's what you mean. Why do you care?" Larvat turned back to looking at the rest of the Z gang. "Besides, we will be leaving now. We are looking for some earth artifacts and our business doesn't concern a bunch of earthlings." He stated in a surprisingly friendly tone. All the Z gang were shocked, they had expected the group to be ruthless, like Vegeta when he first arrived on earth. These saiyans on the other hand were acting amazingly amiable.

Goku spoke up when Larvat turned to fly away, "Wait." He called out, "My name is Son Goku, I just want to know how you survived the destruction of planet Vegeta?" Goku looked questioningly at all the saiyans.

The saiyans looked stunned at the question, Larvat turned around to look at the group better. "I hadn't realized that humans were so far advanced, we thought your planet had no contact with outside civilizations."

"Well," Goku began answering the implied question, "the planet earth has no knowledge of alien races except for our little group. Piccolo over there is a namek, and both Vegeta and myself are saiyans, as well as our children." Goku smiled at the Saiyans.

The six saiyans stood with there mouths hanging open. "Saiyans?" Tippu said in a choked sounding voice.

The older saiyan in the middle of the pack spoke up for the first time, "Vegeta?" She stepped forward and looked at the spiky haired man and smiled.

Vegeta looked at the woman for a second before addressing the group, "Let's go to Capsule Corp, we don't want to be around when those annoying news reporters show up." Vegeta took to the air and everyone followed them except for the saiyans.

Trunks and Goten turned around when they were in the air, "Well are you guys coming?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah," Goten added, "We have food."

All the saiyans looked up, then at their king, "Yes, we should go with them, if that is the prince we must talk with him." Larvat said and the group took off after the earths defenders. "And food's not a bad thing either." He added once they were flying.

A couple of minutes later the Z gang landed on the lawns of Capsule Corp. and all the land bound people raced over to see them. Bulma and Chi Chi got there first, "What happened?" Bulma asked, "Is any one hurt? Did you have to fight? Who was it?"

"Well, I don't know how much of a fight it was." Krillin said under his breath.

Goku smiled at the two women who had pleading looks on their faces. By now the rest of the humans and talking barn yard animals had shown up. "There was very little fighting," Goku answered, "and the aliens that we ran into are coming here."

"Where's Goten, and Trunks?" Chi Chi asked loudly after looking through the group. "What happened to my baby!"

"Relax Chi, Goten and Trunks are leading the saiyans here so they don't get lost." Goku said and Bulma instantly perked up.

"Saiyans?" She asked, "There are more of you guys?" She looked at Vegeta waiting of him to confirm it.

"Yes there are." Vegeta said, he looked over at his wife, "Six of them, and there going to need a place to stay."

Bulma looked around, "of course they could stay here if they want, we have enough room." she said to the group, "That is if they ever get here, what's taking them so long? Those boys better not be pulling any pranks on them." Bulma growled quietly.

As if on cue, all the Z warriors looked up and the rest of the people, who couldn't sense ki, followed shortly after, they saw the eight people land in front of them all. Trunks and Goten were laughing hysterically as the saiyan body guard, Tippu, landed behind them with the mother of all spandex wedgies. The tall man reached back to try and fix his problem while growling in the direction of the two children.

The saiyans looked around and took stock of their surroundings. Larvat stepped forward, "Tell me, how many people here have saiyan blood?" he asked.

He had directed the question at Vegeta, but Goku stepped forward instead, "Well Vegeta and I are full blooded saiyans, and Goten, the two Trunks's, the two Gohans, and Bra are half saiyans and Pan is a quarter saiyan." As Goku said each name, he pointed to it's rightful owner in turn.

"Well," Larvat said nervously while looking at Vegeta, "I guess I'm not going to be king for much longer. Seeing as how we have found the missing prince, and rightful heir to the throne."

Vegeta looked at him oddly, "Actually, I have no desire to become king. you can have the title if you want, but that doesn't mean you can try and boss me around." He said, "Or my family." he added a second later.

Larvat nods to Vegeta looking just a bit relieved, "hang on a second," Larvat said and turned to Goku, "why don't you have a saiyan name?" He asked.

"Well you see," Goku began, "When I first came to earth, I was just a baby and when I was young I hit my head and forgot all my programming. I was raised by a human and was given the name Goku. My saiyan name is Kakarott." he finished the abridged version of how he received his name.

Then the older female saiyan that had come along as well as the the third woman saiyan gasped in shock.

Brenman: another chapter down, and the next one's probably going to be just as hard to write. Next chapter, I will be explaining everything.


	7. Mystery Meat Revealed

Disclaimer: It's possible that I might have never really had the possibility of not owning what might have been known as Dragonball Z and therefore never having decided to not purchase Dragonball Z, but never having the possibility of owning said material I find it quite possible that I don't not own the rights to a certain japanese anime that may or may not be named DragonBall Z.

Brenman: This had even more talking then the last Chapter, but There is a lot of important information for my fic.

Chapter 7: Mystery (Meat?) Revealed

The two shocked women stood there staring at Goku for some strange reason. Gohan stepped forward and looked down at Vegeta. "Tell me Vegeta, do you know any of these people?" Gohan asked. "I just realized that we haven't been properly introduced."

Vegeta looked at the six new saiyans. "I know most of them." He stated, he pointed at Larvat first. "Larvat you know, his father was a high class noble that was on my fathers advisory council."

Vegeta next pointed to the woman that wasn't standing around in shock, "This is Princess Vetee (pronounced: Vuh-Tee.), she's my sister." All the Z fighters gasped at the news, but they got over it quickly. It wasn't all that shocking, they did look alike after all. "I admit that I do not know who this young man is, he is too young and must have been born after the destruction of the planet. If I had to guess I would say he is the son of Larvat and Vetee. making him my nephew, and if my sister followed family tradition at all, which I haven't, he will also be named Vegeta. Our family is very unoriginal when it comes to names." Vetee admitted that her brother is completely correct.

"Well that could get confusing," Bulma stated, "Why don't we call the young one Prince Vegeta and the older one can be King Vegeta for now." Bulma said, everyone agreed on that except prince Vegeta.

"What, why do I have to be the prince?" he demanded, "Why can't he be the prince and I'll be the king?" He glared at Bulma as if he should kill her for treason.

"Why?" Vegeta said incredulously, "Because I'm older and I could kick your ass. that's why." He explained smugly.

"We'll see about that." The young prince said before he turned around and stalked off to a corner of the yard.

Vegeta turned away from the stubborn young prince and pointed to Tippu, "Tippu is an elite royal body guard. As you may have guessed already, he is Nappa's younger brother. His family has been protecting saiyan royalty for about fifteen generations. This is why he is here, he is my sisters body guard" Vegeta stated. "You may have noticed that Tippu still has his hair, where as Nappa lost his. If your wondering, that's because of a very amusing prank played by Raditz that required expert use of a bottle of barbecue starter fluid, and a well aimed ki blast, but I'm not going to go into the details."

"Hang on a sec." Bulma said, "Where did you get Barbecue starter fluid in space. Barbecue's were invented on earth."

Vegeta started laughing, "Barbecues were not invented on earth, a barbecue is just a way to create a conveniently located fire to cook food on. Barbecues have been around forever. even before humans ever existed. Besides the word barbecue was brought here years ago by some traveling merchants." Vegeta finished his short history lesson and then returned to his job of introducing the new saiyans.

Lastly pointing at the two shocked women, "This is Queen Rosicheena, my mother," He said, pointing to the older woman, "and, this is Karak, Kakarott's mother." The Z gang looked shocked, and not only because they just met Gokus' mother, but also because most of the other saiyans were shocked to find this out as well. Tippu looked extremely confused, "But, what about Bardock then?" he asked before the queen stomped on his foot to shut him up. There was a moment of silence after Vegeta stated the last part cautiously and began backing away from the group because...

"KAKAROTT!" Karak screamed out and jumped on Goku hugging him fiercely. She continued her motherly ministrations of suffocating Goku until Gohan tried to pull her off.

"Ummm. Grandma," Gohan began, he was clearly unsure as to what to call this woman, "He needs to breathe." Gohan said softly. Karak calmed down and climbed off the fallen warrior. The saiyan woman turned to the demi-saiyan and looked him up and down. Gohan didn't like the way she was looking at him. The crazy woman unpredictably, or is it predictable, screamed out "GRANDCHILDREN!" and jumped on Gohan next. She continued smothering Gohan until Goten spoke up. Then it started all over again.

At the same time that Karak was getting to 'know' her long lost family members, Queen Rosicheena was examining her grandchildren. "Purple hair, it is a bit odd on a saiyan, But al least you've proven that your strong." She said as if she were expecting an army.

After the two women were finished Goku introduced all the Z warriors and their families to the new saiyans. Of course I won't write this out because if you don't know the characters, you shouldn't be here. I'll just write out some of the comments and you can figure out who they're referring to;

"Wow, she's hot" followed by, "Big Bang Attack"

"He's green." followed by a growl.

"She's hot t-" Thump ugh... Thump smash crash "Ouch."

"Purple hair?"

"He has three eyes."

"Who invited the circus?"

"Where's his nose?"

"He's short to."

"Purple hair?"

"Nerd."

"I didn't know people could get that old."

"Purple hair?"

"She's... ummm... not to bad looking" wait to get hit... "sigh, close one."

"Weakling"

"He's fat." (yes Yajirobe has returned.)

"It's a pig."

"And a cat, two cat's"

"And a turtle."

"Purple hair?"

After Goku had finished with all the introductions Vegeta grabbed Karak and his mother by their arms and pulled them away from the group and towards a tree near the edge of the compound. While everyone was watching Vegeta drag Gokus' mother away Goku decided that he had something insightful to say, "What was that all about?" (Oh so insightful. About as insightful as saying 'it's orange" while looking at an orange.)

When they reached their destination Vegeta turned the female saiyans so that they were looking straight at him. "I haven't told him anything, and I don't want you messing that up for me." He began while looking straight at Karak.

"You haven't told him." Karak said incredulously.

The Queen just nodded, "I thoughts so, they way they were acting around you and addressing you. Although, I do think he has a right to know."

Vegeta grunted at his mothers amazing skills of deduction and her two cents. He turned to Karak who was asking him a question, "How could you not tell him?" She demanded more then asked.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "I don't want him to know." He stated simply.

The saiyan woman groaned, and said through clenched teeth, "Why not?"

"Because," Vegeta said and looked over his shoulder at the younger saiyan, "if I told him, he'd never leave me alone. I'd be like a nightmare, he already comes over almost every day. If we tell him he'll probably want to move in with us."

On the other side of the yard all the Z warriors were mingling with the newly arrived saiyans. That was all except for Piccolo who was listening with his sensitive hearing and trying to figure out what they were referring to. Dende had left earlier to get back to the look out, but of course he was also listening to this conversation closely. Dende was waiting to get some info to torture Vegeta with, Dende wanted revenge for when Vegeta kicked him on planet Namek after he had healed him. The little green guardian of the blue planet had a feeling that he was about to get the chance he was waiting for, and perhaps by using his guardians powers to take away Piccolo's common sense for a second he would have the perfect cover up.

Karak looked at the flame haired saiyan, "Are you ashamed of Kakarott?" She asked Vegeta harshly.

"Well," he began, "He is a bit slow, is you know what I mean."

"Didn't he say he hit his head when he was younger?" Karak asked. "That might explain it."

Vegeta groaned, "That is the only explanation." he stated his opinion.

"Vegeta, you have to tell him." Karak said with a tone of finality in her voice that Vegeta decided to ignore.

The saiyan prince looked at his mother and silently pleaded with her to help him out, but she pretended to not notice. "I won't tell him." he turned away from her.

Gokus' mother growled and turned her back to Vegeta also, "Fine, if you won't, then I will."

"No you won't, he doesn't have to know. Bardock can be his father." Vegeta spat at her and turned around panicked that she would do something so evil.

"Bardock is not his father Vegeta, you are." She almost screamed, but not loud enough to be heard by the rest of the Z gang. That is except for...

"WHAT, VEGETA IS GOKUS' FATHER!" Piccolo screamed while doing a extreeeeeeeeeemly slow motion face fault. Every one else, also in slow motion looked at Piccolo and registered what he had said before looking at Vegeta on the other side of the compound. Everyone is completely unsure as to whether or not they should believe what the big green Namek just said.

Vegeta, looking really pissed, turns to look at the offending alien, "Shut up Namek, that's supposed to be a secret." Vegeta saw everyone staring at him and then realized his mistake, 'shit, I shouldn't have said that, I should have denied it.'

All the occupants of the far side of the yard from Vegetas' group began running over to Vegeta to interrogate him. Vegeta watched as everyone on the other side of the yard began sprinting over to him in agonizingly slow motion while some one turned on the proclaimers in the background. The saiyan prince tried to run away, but was stopped by the two saiyan women. Vegeta figure that he couldn't run now and decided instead to glare at Piccolo so harshly that one of the nameks arms actually exploded off. It was regenerated a couple seconds later, but still, what a glare. Only Vegeta.

-- Lookout --

Dende was rolling around on the floor laughing. Yes, he had not only gotten Vegeta for kicking him, but he had also gotten Piccolo for telling him to clean up his room. This was a good day. No, scratch that, this was a great day, and he hadn't even gotten to torture Gohan yet.

-- Capsule Corp. --

As the Z gang and their new friends arrived at Vegetas' location they all began pestering him with questions such as, "You had a child with another woman and you never told me?" from Bulma of course, "But, I thought Bardock was Kakarott's father." from Tippu, "I have a brother?" from Trunks, or "How is this possible?" from Larvat.

Vegeta didn't look like he would be answering the questions any time soon so Karak stepped forward. "I can explain everything. Just listen to my story." needless to say, she had everyone's' full attention, even Bulmas' who was glaring at Karak as if she was suddenly a threat. " Vegeta is Kakarott's father, Vegeta and myself were friends when we were children. I lived in the palace ever since my parents died fighting the Largothians on planet Geema. When Vegeta and myself were only twelve years old, the King approached me with the chance to mate with the prince. Freeza had decided that he did not want the blood line of Vegeta to continue, the Vegeta family had long been the strongest fighters among the saiyans and Freeza feared that the royal line would continue getting stronger and one day may birth a warrior even stronger then himself." She paused for a second.

"Well, I guess Freeza was right about one thing." Gohan mumbled under his breath, then spoke out louder, "You were only twelve years old? Isn't that a bit young to be having children?"

Karak looked at her eldest grandson, "Saiyans mature quicker then humans, and it was necessary to create an heir to the throne before Vegeta turned fifteen. On planet Vegeta the standard mating age was fifteen, it was illegal for anyone younger to mate. If we waited until Vegeta was at the age of mating Freeza would have kept a closer watch on him. That is also why I was not chosen as a permanent mate for the prince, if I was marked at his mate, Freeza would have found out soon. I was chosen by the king and queen because I was one of, if not the most powerful female of my age on the planet. Also I was already living in the palace and I was friends with Vegeta, which meant that there was no need for an excuse for me to be in close proximity to him. When Kakarott was born we realized that he looked identical to my older brother Bardock. This gave us a perfect cover up for Kakarott. Bardock was a third class warrior and therefore was away from home frequently, when Bardock was gone with his team conquering planet Kanassa, his mate went into labour with his second child. This was two days before Kakarott was born. Both my brothers' mate and his child died in the birthing process. The doctors that had overseen the birth were killed by Nappa the day Kakarott was born to cover up the death of Bardocks' child."

All the people present that weren't full saiyans looked a bit disgusted. "You killed Doctors?" Videl asked. Karak looked at Videl and squealed, she reached over and plucked Pan out of the humans grasp and began rocking her.

"Kakarott was put in my brothers daughters place. When my brother returned from his mission he was never told about the switch, he truly thought that Kakarott was his son, he did look just like him any way." She paused again to see if anyone had questions.

Gohan spoke up again, "Shouldn't my fathers power level have been high? Wouldn't any one notice that, and Vegetas' always saying that my dads' power level was that of a third class warrior."

Karak smiled, "That is easy to explain, we placed a specially built tail ring on Kakarott's tail when he was born. The ring worked by squeezing his tail, it would have been painful and would have the desired outcome of lowering Kakarott's ki to a much lower level. I hear it caused him to cry almost none stop and apparently annoyed paragus's child to no end." She chuckled at the last line. "Because Kakarott's power level was measured at being so low he was automatically sent off to another planet where we hoped he would be safe from Freeza. Of course we made sure the tail ring was removed before he was sent here. That was the day that planet Vegeta was destroyed." She stopped on a sullen note.

Vegeta finally decided to speak up, "Now that you mention it, how did you escape the planets destruction?" Vegeta was very curious about this, he had thought that himself and Goku were the last. "Raditz, Kakarott, Nappa, and myself were the only saiyans registered to be off the planet at the time."

Queen Rosicheena decided to answer this question, "You are right my son, we weren't technically off the planet and because of that we were assumed to be dead. We were having a luncheon with some of the nobles on a space station orbiting the planet. As you know, any objects that are orbiting a planet with the exception of any moons are technically still part of the planet. When the planet was attacked, we were sent out in one of the escape pods, being the highest ranking passengers on the station, we were the first to be allowed on the escaped pods, the other pods that followed were destroyed by the explosion ours just barely managed to hold together, but we were sent off course and crashed onto planet Hydrobia. by listening to conversations transmitted over the scouters we managed to find out what had happened to our planet. We hid in the under water cities of Hydrobia for years until news came that Freezas' empire had been destroyed and the tyrant was killed. By the way, do you know who killed him?" She asked the group and saw a hand shoot up at the back of the group and recognized it as her grandson from the future, M. Trunks.

"Yes, do you know?" She asked.

"Ummm." Trunks said very articulately, "I killed him. Oh, and his dad." He stated with a small blush on his cheeks.

All the visiting saiyans gasped. The queen looked surprised and then a smile graced her face. "Congratulations." was all she said to the fact.

Vegeta was about to speak up about something when suddenly Goku snapped out of what ever trance he was in and ran over to hug Vegeta, "Daddy." he yelled.

"Crap," Vegeta said, "It's finally sunk in. Get off me you clown." Vegeta managed to pry Goku off with the help of Krillin and Yamucha (Because they haven't had much to do yet. I would have used Tien, but he doesn't seem to like Vegeta much, so he probably wouldn't help. I would have thought that Yamucha would hate Vegeta for stealing his girlfriend, but he seems really cool with him during the Buu saga.)

Vegeta looked serious and turned to Larvat so that he could try to speak again, "What are you doing on this planet? You said you have artifacts you're looking for. What artifacts, and what do you plan to do with them?" Vegeta had an general idea about what they would be looking for but he wanted them to confirm it.

Larvat looked at the saiyan formerly known as prince, but was now king Vegeta until they could come up with something better, "We came in search of the Black Star Dragonballs." he stated while overly dramatic symphony music boomed out in the background and everything went to slow motion as a random camera zoomed up to Larvats' face.

Trunks looked around and said dramatically, "Dun Dun DUN!"

Vegeta slapped his son in the back of the head while everyone gasped at the information. Piccolo was the first one to get his voice back, "What do you want with the Black Star Dragonballs?" He demanded.

Everyone looked at Piccolo like he was crazy, "Piccolo," Goku said, while he tried to hug Vegeta again, as if he were talking to a very young child, "the Dragonballs have red stars, not black."

Piccolo glared at the saiyan, who was not sitting on the ground with a Vegeta fist shaped dent in the side of his face, for using such a derogative tone with him, "The ordinary Dragonballs have red stars, but the Black Star Balls have... ummm, Black stars." He said lamely.

-- Lookout --

Suddenly up on the look out Dende gulped. His seemingly great day had just taken a turn for the worse. He had never heard of these Black Star Dragonballs and his great day had great potential to turn into a horrible day.

-- Capsule Corp. --

"What are the Black Star Balls?" Gohan asked his mentor.

Piccolo looked deep in thought, "The Black Star Balls, were created by myself before I split with Kami. Now that we have refused, the Dragonballs must be active again. They are the most powerful set of Dragonballs there are. This is because I am a super Namek, and therefore able to create balls just as powerful as the ones on planet Namek, but because you only get one wish that wish is stronger. The one wish you get can do almost anything." He looked at the saiyans, "Almost anything, such as bring an extinct race back from the dead."

Larvat nodded, "Yes, that was our intended wish. Will you help us?" he asked the group.

Goku looked really excited, "Of course we'll help you, this is gonna be so cool we'll get to meet more saiyans and we can have proper eating contests, I wonder if the saiyans have any good food recipes." he nearly yelled.

Every one sweat dropped.

Brenman: The part where everyone finds out that Goku is Vegetas' son was the original idea for my fic, but I eventually kept adding stuff and it turned into this. keep reading to find out more. Next chapter were introducing... King Kai, into the story. so all you King Kai enthusiasts get ready.


	8. Super Saiyans and Trampolines

Disclaimer: I don't see the point of saying that I don't own DBZ. Even if someone sues me, it's not like I have anything their going to want.

Brenman: Here's the next chapter. In answer to Sakura Lisels' question, Piccolo doesn't know about the problems with the Black Star Balls, what will happen? Find out on today's episode of Dragonball ZZZZZZZZZ.

Chapter 8: Super Saiyans and Trampolines.

Everyone was still sweatdropping. They had been for days, ever since I posted the last chapter actually.

Everyone continued sweatdropping. "Kakarott," prince Goku's father, King Vegeta, said with a worried sounding voice, "you've just been told that you'll be able to see your home planet and your almost extinct race, and all you can think about is eating."

Goku grinned happily and latched on to his newly discovered fathers' arm. "What can I say Dad. I like to eat." Goku looked affectionately at his father, completely oblivious to the fact that Vegeta looked like he was about to throw up, and that the vomit would be purposefully aimed at his face.

"Kakarott, please don't call me dad, father, or any variation of such names." Vegeta growled at the taller saiyan. "Unless you want to live the rest of your life with only one arm. Or I could fill your bedroom with needles." Vegeta smirked at Gokus' reaction as the younger saiyan jumped across the yard and hid behind his newly found mother.

Mirai Gohan chuckled nervously, "Only having one arm's not very fun, I can attest to that."

Suddenly Krillin, looking nervously at all the Saiyans, butted into the conversation, "Hang on for one minute. Don't you all think that maybe, just maybe, we should discuss your wish. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring back the saiyans? It's no secret that they were pretty ruthless."

Prince Vegeta pushed through the crowd and walked right up to Krillin and picked him up by the collar of his midget size orange golf shirt. "Hey shorty, we are going to make that wish and there is nothing you can do to stop us. All the Saiyans are with us, and what could a bunch of humans do."

"Actually, I know you can't sense power levels, but anyone here that can will tell you that I am stronger then you, and I don't even fight anymore." Krillin smiled at the young saiyan. The formerly bald monk watched with a bored expression on his face as prince Vegeta threw a retort at him, pulled back his fist and flung it forward towards Krillins' noseless face. The short human twisted the mans wrist that was holding him up and dropped to the ground as the punch went sailing over his head. Krillin then pivoted on his left foot and swung out his right foot to trip the saiyan.

The hot headed saiyan man looked up at the short noseless monk and glare while his face reddened at the thought of being beaten by a lowly human. "How dare you," the saiyan yelled at him.

"How dare I what? defend myself? I know That we could beat your little group. We couldn't beat Goku, Vegeta or Gohan in a fight, but of course, that's what Chi Chi, Bulma, and Videl are here for." Krillin laughed at the young Saiyans, 'this kid really reminds me of our Vegeta.' he thought to himself (and unknowingly to the audience as well).

Larvat stepped forward and pulled his son up roughly and pushed him to the other side of the group. "Calm down, these people have already proven that they can beat you, don't go making enemies that you can't handle." Larvat turned back to the rest of the group. "I think he is right, we should talk about this, I am sure we will be able to convince you that this isn't a rash mistake."

Suddenly there was a high nasally sounding voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, "Hello everybody, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation and I was wondering if you'd like my advice on some points."

The new Saiyans looked around trying to locate the source of the voice. Everyone else looked up, as if that was where the person was, "Hey King Kai, how are you?" Goku asked his short blue god.

"I'm fine Goku, But your plan to use the Black Star Dragonballs has a serious flaw. I've been doing some research and apparently the Dragonballs get their power from the planet that they are on at the time the wish is made. All Dragonballs seem to work this way. When you use ordinary Dragonballs the planet is given enough time to recover from the influx of negative energy during the year the Dragonballs are dormant after the wishes are made, and no trouble comes of it."

"So, what's the problem then?" King Vegeta asked harshly.

"Hold your tails." King Kai went into a laughing fit at his oh so funny joke (Hahaha. sigh) The problem is that these aren't normal Dragonballs, by granting more difficult wishes, the balls require more energy and therefore the planet won't be able to recover. About eight months after the wish is made, the planet will begin falling apart. You know, Earthquakes, huge storm systems, volcanoes erupting, that sort of thing. After one year has passed though, the whole planet with explode. Which I don't think I need to tell you is a bad thing."

Everyone gasped. "But King Kai, isn't there any way around this?" Goku asked in a very whinny voice. "I want to go to Planet Vegeta."

"No Goku I'm afr-" King Kai didn't get any further.

Bulma interrupted the 'humorous' god, "Could we avoid that by casting the wish on a meteor or an asteroid, or do you know about any lifeless planets that no ones going to miss?" Bulma looked exited at the idea of a challenge. The entire time Bulma was talking she was glaring daggers at Karak 'Darn Husband stealer. She'll probably want to sleep with him tonight' Bulma continued to listen to King Kai and hold an inner rant at the same time.

"Well, you could use the Dragonballs on an asteroid, but you'd need to find a large field of them to power the wish. I could direct you to a deserted planet, but I would miss it. I don't want you to maim my galaxy. Now if you were to travel to the west galaxy and destroy one of Westy's planets, I wouldn't have a problem with that." King Kai giggles in his annoying laugh.

Princess Vetee looked deep in thought before she spoke up, "We passed a large asteroid belt just outside Mars on our way here. Our ship was badly damaged when we passed through the belt. If we fixed our ship, we could get over there in less then a minute." Vetee looked around at everyone else.

"There won't be any need for that. I'm working on a group of ships right now." Bulma stated happily, glad that she got a chance to show off her genius to their guests. "I could have all three ready in about three weeks time, and each would carry ten people comfortably. My father finished installing the cappuccino machines yesterday. I could have the first ship ready in a week, then we could make the wish."

"Yes, that would work, but are you sure you want to make this wish." King Kai shouted out. "I think Krillin may have been right, at least talk this over and let's be reasonable. I don't have any other information for you right now, but I'll keep in touch, Bye everyone. Have fun."

"Thanks King Kai. Talk to you later." Goku chimed, then he noticed that it was getting dark outside and he looked around at everybody. "Look you guys, why don't we talk about this in the morning, I'm sure there's enough room at Capsule Corp, right Bulma?"

"Sure Goku, but don't you think we should talk about this now?" Bulma asked with an expression of anxiousness. "This isn't exactly a common conversation and I'm curious as to what else we can find out.

"No Bulma, we all have a lot of information to digest and we should probably sleep on it. Personally I don't think I can absorb any more information for one day. We can talk about this in the morning, one day isn't doing to kill us." Goku said and smiled cheerfully. Everyone just gawked at him.

"Wow, Kakarott." Vegeta said in a surprised voice, "That was amazingly articulate coming from you."

"Thanks, Ve- dad." Goku said happily and tried to hug his father, Vegeta frowned and dodged around his son and stalked back towards the house.

"Well, I guess that settles it then. Were not continuing the discussion today." Bulma said, then asked, "Is anyone not staying here?" Mr. Satan raised his hand and said he would go home for the night because he had to prepare for something at his amusement park. Bulma nodded and turned to Trunks, "Dear, help me show people to their rooms." Bulma turned around and followed her husband into the house, she motioned for everyone to come into the house as well.

Bulma and her son took the next half an hour showing their guests to the room that they would be staying in. The Son's of course had their own living quarters and Goten would be staying in Trunks's room. Piccolo would be sleeping outside under a tree, hovering in the air. Everyone else though had to get a guest room.

-- Bulma and Vegetas' Room --

"Vegeta I can't believe you never told me that you were Gokus' father. Why didn't you tell me that you had a child with another woman?" Bulma shouted at Vegeta, it's a good thing that the walls were sound proof, or all their guests would be listening to this conversation. "I can't believe you never told me about this. I bet your still in love with her. Aren't you Vegeta? Well you can forget about sleeping in my room from now on." Bulma stopped yelling and collapsed onto the bad and began sobbing into a pillow.

Vegeta watched as his wife began crying and his cold outer exterior broke to reveal his inner emotions, something that doesn't happen often. Vegeta walked over to the bed and sat down beside Bulma. He placed his hand on Bulmas heaving shoulder and began talking to her in a soft voice, "Bulma. Woman. stop crying. now." she didn't stop crying, Vegeta frowned. "Bulma, I don't love her, I never did. We were just friends when we were children. It was my fathers idea, not mine."

Vegeta watched his wife as she slowly stopped crying, but she stayed lying on the bed. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and pulled his chest down to her back. "Bulma I don't love her. I-I," Vegeta sighed loudly, let go of Bulma and took a deep breath. Bulma sat up and looked at her husbands face, Vegeta stared into her eyes, "I love you Bulma."

Bulmas' mood took a 180 degree turn and jumped on her prince with a squeal of delight and knocking him off the bed in the process. "Oh Vegeta, I loved you to, but if I find out that you have anymore children that I don't know about your going to be sorry. Just please tell me you aren't Piccolos' father or something." Every time Vegeta told Bulma that he loved her, Bulma had to cheer up. If any other guy told her that they loved her, it wouldn't mean much. It was the fact that Vegeta only said it about once every two years. Bulma realized that it was hard for Vegeta to say those three words, in that particular order. Because of this, it made it all the more important to Bulma when he did manage to say it.

It was a good thing that their bedroom was sound proof, or they would be keeping all the other guests awake late into the night now.

-- Goku and Chi Chis' Room --

"So Goku, if you do manage to wish this planet Vegeta back, are you just going to abandon me and the kids here and go live with your people?" Chi Chi looked like someone had just told her both her sons were delinquents. Chi Chi glanced over at her frying pan, sitting a couple feet away on their bedside table.

Goku didn't miss the small movement of Chi Chis' eyes and quickly replied with his hands out in front of him for protection, "No, no, nothing like that. I will probably be going to the planet, but only for a short while. You know, like a vacation for a couple weeks. Just to see what it's like."

Chi Chi placed her hands on her hips, "And then what? You'll want to stay there because you'll like it there better then you like it here. Right?" Chi Chi scowled and as usual, blew everything out of proportion. Goku spent the next two hours trying to talk some sense into his crazy wife.

CLANG

I mean, lovely wonderful young beautiful smart wife. (with a couple screws loose. cringes)

-- Trunks's Room (with Goten) --

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, no, that's my thermostat."

"ZZZZZZZ, no one eats my rubber ducky, ZZZZZZZZ"

-- Krillin and 18s' Room --

"So Krillin," 18 said, looking at the short Human lying next to her. "why don't you want to see what the rest of the Saiyans are like?"

"I just thought that if they're all like Vegeta when he first arrived, They may just begin killing off other races again." Krillin looked at his blonde wife. "Do we really want to take that chance?"

"What's the matter," The android said in a mocking voice, "Are you scared? Where's your sense of adventure Krillin?"

Krillin gulped. His wife was going to force him into this, "Well, my sense of adventure is right next to my sense of reasoning." Krillin said in a nervous voice and he chuckled half heatedly.

"I for one am excited. I want to go check out the rest of these Saiyans." 18 said with a tone of voice that said, 'And your coming or I'm going to rip your ears off and cook them into a casserole. Then I'm going to feed said casserole to Goku.' Krillin gulped at this and covered his ears.

-- Underneath a Tree Outside --

'I'm walking on sunshine , woooah. I'm walking on sunshine, woooah. I'm walking on sunshine, woooah, and don't it feel good!'

-- Bulma and Vegetas' Room... Again --

"Ohhh, ohhhh, YES!"

(Clears throat) "Sorry."

-- Gohan and Videls' Room --

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." it was a tie.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. Ha, yes, I win. how about another round?"

"Rock, Pap..."

-- Goku and Chi Chis' Room... Again --

"So, now Bulmas' your step mom?" Chi Chi asked her husband. "Does that feel weird?"

"I guess your right, but it doesn't feel any different." Goku said. "It is a bit weird now that you mentioned it."

"Well," Chi Chi said slowly, "What are you going to do about this?"

"ZZZZZZZZZ, I don't want to eat a needle sandwich."

Chi Chi sweatdropped and turned off the light.

-- Somewhere in the Deep Scary Recesses of the Authors Head. --

The night passed with no more funny or mildly important conversations, otherwise known as filler, between characters and in the morning everyone was up bright and early at the crack of 5:13.

Everyone was up so early because Goku can be an idiot sometimes. If you would please note, Goku made everyone go inside and go to bed when the sun went down. That's around what, 8:30 PM. In other words, everyone went to bed early, so they woke up early. Also, because I have some stuff planned and I don't want the characters getting going to late in the day.

The entire group congregated outside in the backyard waiting for breakfast. There just wasn't enough room in the house to fit everyone. With the entire saiyan population sitting in the backyard Bulma, Chi Chi, Launch, and 18 had their hands full in three separate kitchen, overseeing several cooking bots trying to churn out more food then had ever been cooked for one single occasion on the planet earth.

After an hour of cooking the four women began carting the food out onto the picnic tables. There was a mad rush by everyone trying to fill their plates. The Saiyans rushed because they hadn't eaten in twelve hours and were clearly wasting away. The humans because if they didn't hurry the Saiyans would clear off the table. The women watched as all the food they had cooked began disappearing and with a resigned sigh walked back into the house to cook some more.

After everyone had been filled up, and Piccolo had had some of his delicious water (Ingredients; Water, H2O,Lliquid ice, and Di hydrogen mon oxide), the gang regrouped in the backyard sitting on whatever was available. "Okay everybody," Goku said cheerfully from his seat next to King Vegeta. "first things first. Does anyone actually have any problems with wishing the Saiyans back to life?"

"I do." Tien said coldly, "If we wish the Saiyans back to life, all we will have is a new planet of savage planet pirates. We don't need that. Who may I ask will keep them in check. They could go rampaging all over the universe, killing billions of innocent lives for a small fee."

Vegeta growled at the harsh words of the triclops. "To begin with, if this is the best we could expect from them," Vegeta gestured in the direction of prince Vegeta, who was glaring at Tien (like you didn't see that coming), "We could easily handle the entire race if they decided to give us any trouble. Besides, they will listen to their king, and from what I have seen, he's not a very hostile person. Unless my father is wished back. As it was, my father only had the well being of his people in mind. With Freeza gone, the planet purging will be brought down to a minimum." Vegeta glared at Tien before turning back to the rest of the group.

"Now, don't you think your getting a bit to confident of your abilities. You may be stronger then my son, but you couldn't really be strong enough to defeat the entire saiyan race. There is only a handful of you." Larvat chided the elder saiyan Prince.

"We could if we transformed." Goten said with a of tone in his voice saying that he was just a bit hyper. Which was probably why both him and trunks were jumping on a trampoline and eating ice cream at the same time. (Or was it because of that?)

"Transform?" Larvat asked curiously and looked at Vegeta.

"Yeah," Goten and Trunks said at the same time and succeeding in sounding like Gotenks, "into Super Saiyans."

Larvat chuckled at the children's words. "Those are just old legends." He grinned with mirth, "Their is no real transformation. From what we can figure, some Saiyans were more powerful then others and just claimed to be super Saiyans." Larvat looked back at the two children and his jaw hit the floor. He starred at the two demi-saiyans with his eyes trying to pop right out of his skull. All the other Saiyans that came with him looked where he was staring. There were both the boys. It was unmistakably them, but they both had spiky gold hair, green eyes, and a golden aura. The saiyans couldn't sense power levels, but even they could feel the raw power radiating off the two hyper boys.

"What, but how, this, I..." Larvat couldn't get more then a couple words out at a time before going speechless. "It's true then. That is what a super saiyan is?" it seems Larvat had somehow managed to squeak out, but continued staring at the two boys along with the rest of his posse.

"Yep." Goku said happily. He laughed at the expressions on the Saiyans faces. "We have found it to come in quite useful sometimes."

"How could mere children achieve such a coveted level?" Princess Vetee said in awe. "How many of you have reached this level?"

"Other then the children, we have all reached at least the second level." King Vegeta said.

"What do you mean when you say the second level? There are more transformations beyond super saiyan?" Vetee asked. When she realized her mate was mostly incapable of talking at the present time she decided to do the talking for the group.

"Yes, Kakarott has reached the third level. His eldest brat has reached the second level, and I have almost reached the third level." Vegeta stated sounding like he couldn't decided whether to be smug or irritated.

"Could we see the other levels as well?" Vetee asked her older brother with a new note of reverence in her voice.

"Sure." Goku said happy to enlighten such a curious person. All the Saiyans turned away from the two chibi's at the promise of a better show. Goku effortlessly powered up to the second level, skipping the first level completely. "This is the second level. You may notice the increased muscle mass, the small lightning bolts, the slightly longer hair, and if you could sense it, a great increase in power."

Suddenly everyone looked off to the other side of the yard when they heard a loud crashing noise. What they found was Trunks and Goten hovering in mid air over what was appeared to be a large trampoline shaped hole in the ground. Upon closer inspection by Yamucha it was discovered that the hole was approximately twenty feet deep with a very battered trampoline at the bottom. The two Super saiyan chibi's looked down sheepishly. Trunks decided to add some verbal commentary, "I guess we shouldn't have a jumping competition while were super Saiyans. Hey Goten, help me give this brave Trampoline a proper burial."

The two demi Saiyans began firing blast into the hole until the ground collapsed in and the trampoline was lost to site. Trunks pulled a conveniently placed tomb stone out of his pocket and placed it over the grave. it read, 'Hear lies Trampy. He was doomed the day he was bought. Just like Trunks's pet gerbil.' Trunks patted Goten on the back as he began sniffling. "Captain Goten." Trunks said in a falsely deep official sounding voice.

"Yes General Trunks?" Goten said in the same sort of voice.

"We better send a letter to the family of the deceased." General Trunks stated and marched off into the house. While trying to figure out how to word the letter, "Dear Mrs. Couch, it is my sad duty to inform you that earlier today, your husband was lost in combat, with our sincerest apologies, General Trunks."

M. Trunks could have sworn he could hear crickets chirping in the background, 'Man, how could my younger self be this weird?" M. Trunks thought to himself. 'Wait, did the author just throw me into this chapter here because he couldn't find any where else to put me. Well while I have the stage just let me say. I like chicken I like liver meow mix meow mix please deliver.' (And he's calling chibi Trunks weird?)

All the Saiyans turned back to the previous spectacle as they felt the ground begin to tremble and felt hot waves of power wash over them. The Saiyans watched in fascination as Goku crouched down closer to the ground and began focusing his energy. Everyone had to shield their eyes as Gokus' aura turned into a bright flash of light accompanied by a yell from the orange gi wearing man. When the Saiyans looked back they all gasped loudly. Goku stood in front of them with long golden hair that reached to his knees. He had striking pupils and no eyebrows.

"Wow." was the only thing Vetee could think to say.

"Well, this is the third level." Goku said in his ultra serious SSJ3 voice. "we're not sure if there are any other levels after this, and I admit that I'm a bit worried about if my hair will get any longer with further levels. It could really get in the way. I wonder if Raditz's hair would get any longer if her were a super saiyan three. Anyway, you will naturally notice the increase in hair mass, muscle mass and the lack of eyebrows." Goku stared at them and powered down to his normal level.

"Trust us." Vegeta said with a smirk and a voice that said 'I'm arrogant and I like it', "If we need to, we could fight off the rest of the saiyan race. Before the planet was destroyed our father" Vegeta said while gesturing towards his sister, "was the most powerful saiyan on the planet, and if I remember correctly I would say that Kakarotts power when he's in the third level is roughly one and a quarter million times as powerful as he was."

"Wow Vegeta." Android 18 said, "I thought I was supposed to be the calculator."

Brenman: Still, lots of talking, but I promise, the wheels of adventure are now turning and stuff will begin to happen. Unfortunately I still have some small talking bits I have to throw in, but they will be down to a minimum.

Have you all heard the legend, if you don't review, the scary monster that lives in your computer is gonna get you. So Review, Review, Review.


	9. Demi Saiyans Need Adult Supervision

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but Akira said he might let me borrow it for a little while.

Brenman: Sorry for the longish wait. I've been working lots. Lots as in, eight hour shifts for the last fourteen days straight. Here's the next installment of my story. Have fun.

Chapter 9: Demi-Saiyans Require Adult Supervision.

Goku sat in the living room of Capsule Corp. with his young son, Goten. Goku looked at his son and then out the window, then back at his son. "Hey Goten, what do you say we show these new saiyans a good time?" Goku asked in a sly voice.

"Yeah, and you know what that means." Goten said in his overly excited voice.

The two Sons looked at each other and both responded at the same time, "The Super Satan Amusement Park!" They both grinned happily. The only place that they enjoyed visiting more then that amusement park was Food World. That is just as long as they keep out of Vegetable land with it's scary mascot, Leafy the Leek. on the other hand, there was meat world with it's fearless mascot of truth, justice, and balogna known as Barry the Bratwurst.

Goku and Goten jumped up from where they had been sitting and ran out of the room. They both sprinted out of the house through the glass double sliding doors and tried to find Trunks. "There he is dad." Goten said and pointed to the middle of the yard where Trunks was having a sparring match against all six of the saiyans. It was apparent that even without going super saiyan Trunks was mowing the lawn with them. He didn't even have one scratch on him and he had yet to break a sweat. The saiyans on the other hand looked in varying stated of chaos, ranging from Prince Vegeta, who was completely covered in dirt and had cuts and bruises covering every inch of his body, to Queen Rosicheena, whose' gi was just a bit messed up.

Trunks probably didn't want to hurt his grandmother too much so he must have been holding back. It was apparent that he didn't hold the same thoughts when it came to some of the other saiyans.

"Hey Trunks, come over here." Goten called to his lavender haired friend. Goten waited until the other demi-saiyan had arrived and began talking before Trunks could ask what he wanted, "Trunks, we want to go to The Super Satan Amusement Park, and we wanted to know if you want to come with us?" Goten looked like he was about to explode with excitement.

"The SSAP. Of course," Trunks said with barely concealed excitement, then his face fell, "but my moms never going to let me go with out proper adult supervision." Trunks looked around like there was no way they could go.

"Don't worry Trunks," Goten said, "my dad is coming with us. He's an adult."

"Like I said Goten." Trunks said with a note of exasperation, "We need 'proper' adult supervision. Goten. We're going to need either my dad, or your brother to accompany us."

Goten didn't look disappointed about this in any way. "Come on Trunks, all we have to do is talk to your mom, and she'll force your dad to take us. I bet If we talk to my mom to, she could make Gohan come also."

Trunks' face lit up once more, "Wow Goten, you actually had a good idea for once, let's go. Now would be the perfect time to talk to them." Trunks pointed at the two women and the other two turned around to find Bulma and Chi Chi talking together while they watched M. Gohan and M. Trunks spar.

The three saiyans rushed over to them. "Mom," Goten yelled as he bounded across the yard, "Can you make Gohan take us to The Super Satan Amusement Park?" Goten asked and put on his best puppy dog face.

Both the women seemed to melt when they saw this face, kind of like the way the wicked witch of the west melted. "Of course I can do that." Chi Chi said and pulled out the infamous frying pan.

Bulma grinned evilly and looked at Trunks, "I'll see if I can convince your father go with you as well." Bulma looked around the yard spotted her husband instructing the saiyans on how to properly remove the young prince Vegeta from his personal crater that Trunks had so kindly made for him. She walked right up to him and Jabbed him in his chest with one of her pointer fingers. "Vegeta, could you take Trunks and a couple of the guys to the amusement park?" Bulma batted her eye lashes a couple of times for added effect.

"No way, I don't want to accompany the brats to some stupid play place. Why don't you take them?" Vegeta looked at his wife expectantly.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said angrily, "You have to spend some more time with your children. He is your son also. You will take him and that is final."

"I told you woman, I'm not going." Vegeta humped and stalked inside the house. "There is nothing you can do that will change my mind. I don't see any reason why you cannot take him."

"Fine Vegeta, I'll take them, but on one condition." Bulma said with a sweet smile on her face.

"And what condition would that be?" Vegeta asked her.

Bulma smirked in a perfect imitation of Vegeta, "We get to have another child." Bulmas' smirk grew after she had make her offer and watched Vegetas' face lose all color.

"I'm sure Kakarotts first brat will take them," Vegeta said quickly. "but I still won't."

Goku, his clone, and his wife who were all watched the typical Bulma-Vegeta scene and wondered how long it would take Bulma to convince Vegeta to take them. Chi Chi shook her head and turned to find where her eldest son had ran off to. She spotted him standing near a tree with Videl and Princess Vetee, who was holding pan in her arms. The Princess was apparently seeing how her great Grandniece was doing. "Oh Gohan." Chi Chi called in a sweet voice.

Gohan looked around upon hearing some one call his name and spotted his mother standing near his father and brother. She was beckoning for him to come over. He gave Videl a peck on the cheek and then walked over to his black haired mother. "Yes mother?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice. It was always scary when she used her sickly sweet voice, it usually meant that she was going to force you to do something that was singularly unpleasant.

Chi Chi looked up at her tall son, "Gohan, I want you to take Goten, Goku, and Trunks to the Satan Amusement Park. Vegeta will be there to help you, and feel free to take anyone else along with you." Chi Chi patted her son on the back and walked away towards Videl and the Princess.

Gohan turned around to look at his mother, "I guess I have no say in this at all."

Chi Chi didn't even bother turning around, "None what so ever." She laughed evilly and changed direction and began walking over to Bulma who was just leaving the house with a look of satisfaction on her face.

Vegeta followed his wife out of the house shortly after and immediately walked over Goku and his gang with a dazed and happy look on his face. When Vegeta reached them he just stood around until Gohan slapped him in the face. Vegeta shook his head and replaced the look of sheer happiness with his usual scowl. "Thanks." Vegeta said to Gohan.

"Don't mention it." Gohan said in an unhappy sounding voice.

Vegeta looked at them all and then hung his head in despair, "Well, it looks like I'm going with you all, and if I have to suffer through this, so do all of them." he said this while pointing in the direction of the six other saiyans, and he turned and pointed at the two mirai saiyans.

Goku began grinning wildly when Vegeta had announced that he would be joining them, "Yay! Dad's coming with us. Isn't that exciting little bro." Goku looked down at his 'brother'.

"That's great, maybe he'll blow up one of the carnies again." Trunks said in response to his 'big brother'.

"I don't even want to know what Bulma had to do to make you agree to this Vegeta." Gohan said to his newly discovered grandfather. He looked over at the saiyans with a look of apprehension, "If were taking them with us, we better get them some proper clothes. I don't want to be seen in public with a bunch of people wearing spandex and armor."

Goku looked at them critically, "I probably have some clothes that would fit Larvat and prince Vegeta." Goku studied the rest of the saiyans, "I bet Mom, Grandma, and Aunty Vetee, would fit some of Videls' clothes. They would probably fit Bulmas' clothes to, but I doubt that they would agree with her fashion sense. It would probably be just a bit to revealing for them. As for Tippu, I'm sure Ox has some stuff that would fit him." Goku suddenly realized that he had been talking to himself and quickly ran to catch up with the others, who were heading in the direction of the other saiyans that would be accompanying them.

Goku finally reached them in time to hear the the end of a conversation. "Fine, I guess we could go with you, but only because I'm still curious as to what an amusement park is." Larvat was talking to King Vegeta. The rest of the saiyans had varying states of boredom etched onto their face at the thought of doing something other then fighting. Karak had reasoned that how could it be an 'amusement park' if you didn't get to do any fighting. Both the Mirai saiyans on the other hand both looked surprisingly excited, but on the other hand, neither of them had been to an amusement park in their lives. Well, unless you count the one that they fought the androids at, and that hardly counted. The only ride that Trunks had been allowed to go on was the ferris wheel, and he had almost died on it.

Goku looked at them all. "Do you guys have any different clothes with you?" he asked them.

They all shook their heads, "No, we only brought armor. Armor was considered civilian clothes back on planet Vegeta." Queen Rosicheena added. The earth grown saiyans looked mildly interested at this, but could really care less.

"Should we get Bulma to make us some saiyan armor before we go to planet Vegeta?" Mirai Gohan asked.

"If you want, but you are all royalty and are therefore entitled to wear what ever you want while you are on the planet. Only normal soldiers have to wear their armor at all times in case they are needed." Queen Rosicheena answered him.

"Great, because I like my gi." Goku said in his happy go lucky voice, "Well then, let's go and get you some proper clothes.

-- Twenty Minutes Later --

The saiyans began arriving back at where they had started. Larvat was wearing a pair of black jeans and a plain red tee-shirt. His son was wearing almost identical attire, except for the fact that his shirt was lime green. Tippu was wearing a pair of large beige pants with an equally large belt, and a blue and white plaid shirt.

Ten minutes after the guys had shown up all the women made there appearances. The Queen was wearing a pair of classic cut blue jeans and a baggy tee-shirt that said Rosicheena across the front in sequins. Her Daughter, Princess Vetee was wearing a black skirt and a black spaghetti strap shirt. Karak was wearing a pair of beige Capri's and a bright red sleeveless shirt that said 'Don't Blame Me, I Voted For King Steve' on the front (A/N: I don't own King Steve either).

Goku and Vegeta and their sons and their Mirai counter parts were already waiting for everyone. Trunks and Goten were wearing their training gi's like normal. Gohan was wearing a pair of orange gi pants and a navy blue tee-shirt. M. Trunks was wearing his customary black pants black shirt and jacket, but as per Gohans request he had left his sword behind. M. Gohan was wearing similar attire to his past counterpart. Vegeta was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white muscle shirt that said 'Badman' on it. Goku was wearing a pair of Jeans also and had on a black shirt that said 'They're with stupid' on the front and the rest of the shirt was covered in hands pointing in every possible direction.

Everyone present except Vegeta looked at Gokus' shirt in total awe. "Kakarott, where did you get that shirt?" Karak asked.

"This old thing?" Goku plucked at his shirt, "Vegeta got it for me a couple years ago for christmas. For some reason every time I wear it out in public everyone around me laughs. That's why I like it so much." Goku smiled and failed to notice that everyone was either looking at Vegeta with admiration or glaring at him.

Everyone sweatdropped when their brains had registered what Goku had said, "Maybe the shirt's not that inappropriate." Larvat said apprehensively. He got a swift smack in the back of his head from his mate for that comment.

"Okay, I can take us there using Instant Transmission." Goku said and began to put two fingers to his forehead, but stopped when he saw all the new saiyans staring at him stupidly. "I guess I should explain what that is first."

They all nodded in reply.

"Instant Transmission is a technique I learned from the people of Yardrat. You don't need to know the details, but essentially you can lock onto a ki signature and transport yourself and anyone that is touching you to the location of the power signal in an instant.

"Kakarott, how do you plan to work this then? You need to lock onto a power level. How do you plan to pick out someone at the amusement park?" Vegeta demanded.

Goku looked at him happily, "Actually Veggie, it's easy. I've gone there before. I just have to focus on the place where there are a large number of interspersed people that have elevated ki levels, because they're all going to be excited from being at the park." Goku smiled at everyone, "So, grab hold."

Everyone reached out to touch some part of Goku when, "Son, wait." Goku looked up to see Piccolo rushing over from where he had been meditating a minute ago.

"What is it Piccolo, do you want to come with us?" Goku asked with a happy look on his face because he thought he might have more company.

"No, I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that. I have a question for our guests, something that's been bugging me for a while. I want to know how you managed to find out about the Black Star Dragonballs when not even I, their creator, knew about them?" Piccolo looked at the six saiyans.

Goku laughed loudly, "What are you talking about Piccolo, you're the one that explained the balls to us. How could you not have known about them?"

"I didn't know about them until they were mentioned. It was like the information was locked away inside my head and all I needed to regain the it was to find the right key, but that is beside the point. Answer the question." Piccolo demanded.

"It is really quite simple." Queen Rosicheena answered, "Once we found out that Freeza was dead, we left our hiding place on planet Hydrobia and traveled to planet Archon. Planet Archon also had a Namekian guardian and he had created a set of Dragonballs. The Dragonballs of Archon were well known on planet Hydrobia because the two planets were friendly trading partners. The Archonites were similar to Namekians in their beliefs and not greedy, such as the humans. Therefore the balls had all been found, but not used. After passing certain tests we were allowed our one wish. Our first wish was to have the planet Vegeta and all the saiyans that died on it when it was destroyed restored to this dimension. The dragon told us that it could not grant us this wish. For our second wish, we asked the dragon if it could tell us of anyway that the wish could be granted. The dragons answer was what led us hear in search of the more powerful Black Star Balls." Queen Rosicheena finished her story and sighed. "Is there anything else you want answered.

"No, that is all. Thank you." Piccolo said in his stoic manner. He turned around and stalked back to his tree to meditate.

Trunks turned to Goku. "I wonder how many sets of Dragonballs there are out there?" he asked his brother from another mother (literally).

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, grab on so we can get out of here sometime today." Goku waited until everyone was touching him somehow and placed two of his fingers to his forehead. "Three... Two... One... Blast-"

And they all disappeared.

-- Capsule Corp. Labs --

"What are you doing Bulma?" Chi Chi asked blue haired friend. The Son matriarch and her black haired daughter-in-law had just came into the lab from upstairs intent on finding out what sort of amazing invention Bulma would come up with next.

"Oh, hi you two." Bulma called out from her place bent over her desk. "I'm just recalibrating the Dragon radar so that it can pick up these new balls. I just have to keep tweaking it until I get a reading. After that, I'm going to have to make preparations for our departure."

"Oh, is there anything that you need help with?" Chi Chi asked.

"Now that you mention it could you two begin making a food list for our trip. We are going to need enough food for at the most, twenty one people. fourteen of them being saiyans, and two of them don't eat. The trip will be for six days. So to be safe, if we have enough for ten days, that should be fine." Bulma rattled off all the information they would need.

Videl turned around and began walking up stairs to the kitchen when she noticed that Chi Chi wasn't following her. Chi Chi was standing in the door way with a look of intense though on her face, "Bulma. What do you mean fourteen saiyans? Aren't there only going to be thirteen?"

Bulma turned to face her black haired friend, "I was going to bring Bra with us, I don't think Vegeta would have it any other way. He would just pull out his, 'she's a princess and had the right to know about her heritage' speech and be done with it. I didn't include Pan because I thought she might be too young to go on a space expedition. Besides, if you want to bring her along, we can just send Goku to pick her up with instant Transmission later on anyway, but I thought it would be best if we check out the planet first."

Chi Chi nodded her head in agreement, she had a hard enough time seeing Gohan blasted into space at the age of five, never mind her six month old granddaughter. The she thought for a second, "Bulma, why aren't you going with instant transmission in the first place?"

Bulma looked at her with a funny expression on her face. "Because Chi, One of the best parts about a trip is the way you get there." Bulma turned back to her work and Chi Chi took this as her queue to leave.

-- Super Satan Amusement Park --

"-off." Goku finished his sentence in mid teleport. The tall crazy haired saiyan suddenly found himself in a very uncomfortable and cramped position, and he was almost entirely upside down. Goku paused for a moment to try and take in his surroundings. He noticed that there was a sound of rending metal, the cramped feeling was diminished greatly and he was no longer upside down. He heard something that sounded kind of like breaking glass. then someone, he thought it sounded like Tippu say "Ewwww." and then lastly he heard someone moan in pain or perhaps annoyance. When Goku thought about it, it was probably both.

Vegeta had lay around for too long. He decided that the only way they were going to get out of there was if he took action. Vegeta began powering up, and felt M. Gohan and M. Trunks follow his lead. Together they managed to push everything near them, which would happen to be the other saiyans and the unfortunate human that Goku had singled out with his instant transmission. With in seconds the three saiyan that had managed to keep their heads in the situation were floating in mid air while everyone was sprawled out around them. Vegeta set himself down on the floor and pulled Goku up off the floor. "Kakarott, have you ever done your little trick and landed in a place that isn't socially and/or physically awkward?" Vegeta grilled the younger saiyan.

Goku looked at his father, "Where are we anyway?" Goku looked around and he finally noticed where he had taken them. He smiled stupidly, "Oh."

"We are in a bathroom stall Kakarott." Vegeta growled, "You landed us on top of this poor sap of a human while he was relieving himself." in mid sentence, Vegeta had reached down and pulled up a middle aged man, wearing clothing that screamed out 'tourist', and whose' pants were sitting around his ankles.

Goku looked over the poor man and then sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry." he replied. The man, who had been rendered speechless, gave a short nod, after Vegeta kneed him and gave him a glare. Vegeta threw the guy back onto the remains of his porcelain throne. Vegeta, along with the two Mirai's proceeded to grab the rest of the saiyans, haul them to their feet and drag them out of the bathroom.

"King Vegeta," Larvat turned to the ever lovable Saiyan prince "so far this hasn't been very amusing."

Vegeta smirked, "Welcome to my world." He looked at the other saiyan with a sly look, "This is what it's like having children on this planet. You should see the stuff they come up with. They have these places that parents take their children to learn 'self defense'."

Larvat rolled his eyes, "Self defense, bah, that doesn't' sound fun. Why don't they have proper fighters on this planet?"

Vegeta snorted, "May I remind you that this planet is inhabited by humans." Vegeta finished talking and walked out of the ruins of the bathroom.

The rest of the group soon followed him. None of them wanted to stay any longer in the public washroom, especially with their sensitive saiyan noses. As the group congregated just out side the bathroom door, which was now hanging precariously off one of its hinges, they noticed that Goku had transported them just outside the park. Perfect, now they were standing about twenty feet from the admissions booth.

The thirteen saiyans walked casually up to the booth and Vegeta paid the pimple faced teenager the 975 Zeni admission fee. They each received a wrist band that they strapped on that would give them complete access to all the rides. The walked into the park and all the visiting saiyans stopped in their tracks. They had never seen anything like this before. There were so many screaming children, Unsafe looking rides, mascots, and hot-dogs.

Trunks and Goten, along with Goku, rushed forward as soon as they had taken stock of all the nearby rides and were soon lined up for a rather twisty looking ride that was aptly named The Corkscrew. The Corkscrew was made almost entirely of corkscrews and loop-de-loops. The rest of the group were not as excited about coming to the amusement park, and the new saiyans were still not sure what it was, they cautiously followed the two children, and the mentally young saiyan.

"So Grandpa," Gohan said slyly and glanced over at Vegeta, who took a couple of seconds to realize that the demi-saiyan was addressing him "I guess you don't come here often on you own accord, do you?"

"No, and I don't think they're going to be too happy to see Trunks or myself again either." Vegeta said and turned back to following the 'kids', "Last time we were here three rides broke and we injured thirty-two people. I think your brother was with us also, and I think he was the one that blew up candy mountain."

Brenman: Next chapter; Find out what happens at The Super Satan Amusement Park. Hyper active demi-saiyans, and we will answer the age old question, how good are saiyans at carnival games and how many stuffed toys can they carry. Also wait to find out what it is that Hercule had to do at his park (see chapter 7).


	10. Another Lame Tournament Only More Predi

Disclaimer:

Brenman: "Do I own Dragonball Z? Frankly, that answer is above your pay grade."

President: "But I am the President of the United States. What is higher then that?"

Brenman: "Wouldn't you like to know. Besides I'm Canadian."

Brenman: Sorry about taking so long to update. I've been working more then usual lately and therefore don't have much time to write long chapters. Any way, hope you like this one.

Chapter 10: Another Lame Tournament. Only More Predictable.

The Group of saiyans exited from the Corkscrew and looked around at the amusement park in a new light. If they didn't know what it was before, they did now, and they could get to like it.

The male saiyans were all trying really hard not to look happy about being at the amusement park, but they were all failing miserably. Even the normally grouchy Vegeta was smiling, but it would take some sort of scientific equipment to see it.

"That was fun." Karak giggled out and grabbed onto Gokus' arm and began pulling him towards the Satan Megaton Coaster, which just happened to be the biggest roller coaster in the entire park.

The Satan Megaton Coaster was a twisting turning monster of a roller coaster that looked like a metallic form of Shenron that towered over top of the rest of the theme park. The Group stepped into line behind a couple of hundred people, and thanks to Vegetas' fantastic people skills, they were at the front of the line in time for the next ride.

The saiyans screamed out in enthusiasm for the whole ride and were highly disappointed that the ride didn't last longer, but all good things must come to an end and the saiyans were ready to move onto a different roller coaster. Besides, sitting in a roller coaster car that was designed to look like a very hairy fore arm wasn't how they wanted to spent the rest of their day.

When they had gotten off the latest ride and walked down the exit ramp they came face to face with a mascot of the world champ himself. The person playing the mascot was only about five feet tall himself, but with the added large head he easily towed a couple feet over Tippu. The group of new saiyans looked at the mascot and decided to edge around this new thing. They wouldn't want to come in contact with a person who would willingly wear that. Finally Prince Vegeta voiced what the rest of them hadn't, "What is that thing?"

Goten looked at him with a massive smile plastered on his face, "He's a mascot for the park. He's supposed to be an Imi... Imat... Imit... Copy of Mr. Satan." Goten grinned stupidly and then began looking around for the next ride.

Larvat eyed the mascot warily, "Does this Mr. Satan really look like that?"

Trunks jumped up and nodded, "Yup. See." Trunks pointed at a poster of the champ himself. "You met him yesterday at the Barbecue, but he was probably hiding behind Buu the whole time."

"Oh yes. Now I remember. Hercule wasn't it?" Larvat looked down at the lavender haired youth to see him nodding his head in agreement. "Is he really the world champion? He doesn't look that tough to me, and why does he have hair all over his body like that?"

Vegeta laughed, "He is not the world champ. You could say he is our cover. He takes the publicity so that we don't have to kill all the reporters and end up sleeping on the couch for a month. As for the hair, believe it or not, but most humans have hair on various parts of their anatomy. Chests, arms, legs, armpits, and other more, ummm... Interesting places. This idiot just has more of it."

Larvat looked disgusted, "The women have hair on their chests?"

Goku looked at Larvat in awe, "They do. That must mean there's something wrong with Chi Chi because she doesn't. I'll have to remember to take her to the doctors and get that checked out."

Vegeta growled and slapped Goku in the back of the head, "Women do not have hair on their chests." Vegeta humphed and continued walking across the park while Gohan looked at the ground with an embarrassed look on his face.

Goku looked around, "Speaking of Hercule. Didn't he say he was going to be here today?"

Gohan nodded, "I think your right dad. We'll have to keep our eyes open so we can try and avoid him." The group began laughing and never noticed that the mascot had been listening to their entire conversation and was now backing away from the crazy people that would try and avoid the great Hercule Satan. Blasphemy.

The group of socially challenged people traveled through the park pushing people out of their way when ever Goku wasn't watching. By the time noon rolled around, they had only broken three roller coasters, and they were all good and hungry. "Hey you guys," Goku called out behind him. Goku had the two chibi's sitting on his shoulders and turned around so he could better see the rest of the group, "What do you say we go find some place to eat."

As soon as Goku mentioned food there was the sound of thirteen stomachs growling and all movement in the nearby areas of the park stopped at passers by tried to identify where the unearthly (boy is it ever unearthly) sound was coming from. The saiyans began looking around for the nearest food vendor to buy out. After three minutes of following Tippus' sensitive nose they found the jackpot. Booth after booth of food, as far as the eye can see. There was everything here. Hot dogs, hamburgers, fries, cotton candy, ice cream, popcorn, roast duck, candy, chocolate, Mr. Satan flavored slurpies (that delicate blend of afro, chest hair, and manly odor), soft drinks, barbecued sasquatch (Mr. Satans cousin?) and everything else a saiyan could want.

The group wasted no time in clearing the stalls out and in minutes all the food had vanished and Vegeta and Gohan spent the next couple minutes moving around and paying off all the vendors. After that was finished the group headed off to their next destination of the park, the carnival games.

-- The Lookout --

Dende was sitting on his lookout watching out for the planets well being. Watching out for the planets well being usually meant that he was watching over a couple of demi-saiyans that, without his intervention, could have blown up the planet on at least four occasion today alone. As Dende watched Trunks and Goten from afar he shuddered. Piccolo looked up from his meditating, "What is it Dende?"

Dende looked at his tall companion, "I have a bad feeling about today."

Piccolo scowled, "What kind of bad feeling?"

Dende looked up and gulped, "You know. The kind of bad feeling I usually get when those two demons are at an amusement park."

Piccolo nodded. "If you need any help with them, just let me know."

-- The Super Satan Amusement Park --

The Group had split up a couple of minutes ago and they were all now examining the carnival games intently. The most common thought that went through all their heads was, 'These games are so easy.' and the second most frequent thought was, 'Is that a life sized doll of King Cold?'

The group surveyed the games in front of them. There was everything from balloon darts, to test your strength, and even a ring toss game that was so clearly rigged that Vegeta blew it up as soon as he saw it. Gohan turned toward the rest of the group after watching the stall burn for a couple seconds, "Well, I better go win some stuffed animals for Videl and Pan. How about we meet back here in half an hour." With that said Gohan walked off in the direction of a ball toss game.

Vegeta gave an audible sigh and everyone turned to look at him, "I guess I'll have to get one for the woman and the little brat also."

Trunks looked up at his father, "What about me?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes over dramatically, "You can get you own."

Goku all the while had been looking around at the prizes to see what he wanted to get, "Well, I don't think that Chi Chis' going to want any stuffed animals, but there's a life size version of Bubbles that I want to get. Come on dad." Goku grabbed Vegetas' arm and ran off in the direction of a duck shooting game with Vegeta flying behind him like a kite.

All over the park, people could hear the sounds of a very irate saiyan prince, "LET ME GO YOU BAKA. I CAN WALK ON MY OWN."

and then a very sheepish sounding yell followed it, "SORRY VEGE-DAD."

This was in turn followed by the loudest yell yet, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT KAKAROTT!"

After the rest saiyans had stopped covering their ears they spit up to try and tackle the games on their own, and for the new saiyans, try and figure out how to play the games.

Gohan arrived at the ball toss game to find the carny setting up all the milk bottles. After he had finished he turned around and walked over to Gohan, "I'll have to remember to give those two guys with the crazy hair some prizes for knocking down all my bottles just by yelling. Would you like to try your hand at ball toss?"

Gohan nodded and handed the guy ten zeni for three balls. The demi-saiyan pulled back and lightly threw the ball at the first stack of bottles. The force of the shock wave when the ball hit the bottles dead on caused the other two stacks to explode.

The carny got up off the floor where he had landed after being thrown in the air by the force of Gohans throw. "Wow, that's some arm you got there. how did you do that?"

Gohan chuckled nervously, "Well, I am Mr. Satans son-in-law." Gohan hoped the guy would accept that as explaining everything, and in perfect clueless civilian form, the carny nodded in admiration. The man ran over to the side of the stall and grabbed a large panda bear off the rack and handed it to Gohan as his prize and began setting up some new bottles.

Goku arrived at the duck shooting game that he had been heading for. He walked up to the booth and stared at the life sized version of Bubbles. "Excuse me sir. What do I have to do to get the monkey?"

The carny looked at the plush monkey and grinned, "If you knock down all thirty ducks you get to walk away with the cuddly monkey. It'll cost you ten zeni per try."

Goku pulled a bill out of his pocket. and handed it to the vendor. The man, who just happened to have a Hawaiian style shirt on with a picture of the Vegeta and Goku from the cell games reenactment with a speech bubble saying that Vegeta wanted to be just like Mr. Satan, handed Goku the air rifle and stepped back from the shooting gallery. The man grinned stupidly. That monkey had been there for years, and the man was secure in the fact that no one had ever knocked over all thirty ducks. especially considering he only gave them twenty-nine shots.

Goku fired off all the shots and the carnies mouth fell open. How in the world did he knock them all over. He didn't have enough pellets. The man wordlessly handed over the cuddly monkey. Goku turned around and noticed that some time during his shooting Vegeta had snuck off. This is also when the carny realized that he was a bit chilled, and upon looking down found that his prized shirt was missing. 'How in the world did that happen?'

Mirai Trunks and Gohan were both walking down the lane trying to find a game they could easily beat. Trunks looked sadly at what had happened to the world he had saved, "I really wish Gero hadn't created those androids. We could have grown up in a place like this. Only with less Mr. Satan memorabilia."

Mirai Gohan nodded his head solemnly. "Maybe we'll be back to this point in ten years."

"Ten years?" Trunks countered, "Maybe ten years to get everything rebuilt, but it'll take way longer then that to get rid of all the emotional scars left over from the androids. Only really young kids would ever go to the park."

Gohan looked down at the ground, "You may be right, but we cannot lose hope."

Trunks nodded his head, "Of course we can't lose hope. It's right here in my pocket."

Gohan slapped himself in the face, "I'm not talking about your time machine Trunks."

Vegeta was walking through the park, he had managed to escape from the overly happy son of his and was now trying to find a game that he could use to terrorize people. Perfect, Test you strength.

Vegeta walked up to the tall game and eyed it critically, "I would like to try this game." Vegeta said formally to the carny. The carny handed the mallet to Vegeta in exchange for twenty zeni.

"You get three tries to ring the bell sir. Of course a short stack like you won't stand a chance. The great Hercule Satan is the only person to ever get the top prize." The carny said in a deep haughty voice.

'Short stack? Perhaps I will have to teach this idiot a lesson.' Vegeta thought. Vegeta dropped the mallet and bent down. He grabbed the carnies feet and lifted him over his head like a mallet and swung him down face first onto the target.

Here is a brief, but cap-locked summary of the sounds that would have been heard in the next couple of seconds.

SQUISH

DING

SPLINTER

CRACK

TIMBER

SCREAMS

OUCH

SMASH

CRASH

LAUGHING

It took a couple of minutes for the screams to die down, but thankfully they did eventually.

The carny lay on the ground surrounded by splinters of wood as Vegeta grabbed up a couple of the top prizes available. Much to Vegetas' disgust one of the prizes he came away with was a life sized chatty cathy version of Mr. Satan. Vegeta relized, while looking at his loot, that this Mr. Satan doll was taller then he was. Vegeta pulled the cord on his back carefully and was rewarded by a surprisingly clear speaker bellowing out at full volume such phrases as, "I am the World Champ" or "I beat Cell." or "I'm a big hero, tall and thick. Here are my love handles, here is my... ummm... spout. Hehe" Did this man have no shame?

Vegeta turned around to survey his handy work after getting bored of pulling Mr. satans strings. After hitting the target, the whole game had split in half, and the top half had fallen over and knocked over a nearby stall. The chain of events that followed was like a well laid set of dominoes, as stall after stall fell over. Eventually the chain stopped and the screams died down. The metal ball that had been inside the test your strength game was long gone and probably somewhere in the stratosphere by now.

The group congregated at an intersection with two or three stuffed animals each. Vegeta threw his stuffed prizes to M. Trunks, "Capsulate these things. I do not wish to carry them around for the rest of the day." Trunks Threw the stuffed animals on the ground and motioned for everyone to follow his example.

Goku had managed to acquire a life sized version of Piccolo to go along with his Bubbles doll. M. Gohan and M. Trunks each had life sized versions of Freeza and King Cold. Gohan had managed to get his hands on every life sized version of Videl that he had come across. Who knew what kind of perverse things people did with these things? He had lost track of his Panda bear somewhere along the lines. The rest of the saiyans had managed to get a bunch of stuffed animals that in no way resembled any of their friends. Except Karak who had come across a stall giving out life sized plushies of former world champions and now had three Goku dolls, which she was reluctant to give up.

Trunks tossed an empty capsule on the mountain and with a poof the prizes were gone.

The group were about to get moving onto the next area of the park when they heard some screaming coming from above them. They all looked up in time to see an airplane full of people falling towards the ground. The plane hit the ground with a resounding crash and a large fiery explosion. Vegeta casually walked into the fire and came out a few seconds later holding onto a solid steal ball. "Well, I found the ball from that stupid human game." Vegeta said with disinterest and tossed that ball over his shoulder, knocking some poor old lady out.

The group began moving towards a part of the theme park that didn't seem to be completely destroyed and on fire. As they neared the area they could hear a roaring cheer that only seemed to get louder. They came to a large crowd surrounding a raised arena. On the fighting ring stood four people. One of them was recognizable as being the charismatic personality of Mr. Announcer from the World Martial Arts Tournaments. Standing on either side of him were the two students of Mr. Satans that showed up at the Cell games, Piroshiki, and Caroni. Behind the announcer stood a tall well built man in jeans and a tank top with long black hair.

Mr. Announcer raised his microphone to his mouth and began shouting in his amazingly enthusiastic voice, "All right folks! Are you ready for a show. These three fighters are taking on any challengers. Just come on up. For each of them you can beat in a one-on-one fight will win ten thousand zeni. If you can beat all three of them you will get the once in a life time chance to fight the one and only Mr. Satan, and as an added bonus, if you can last against the champ for three minutes you will receive an additional fifty thousand zeni. Do we have any volunteers. Come on folks, it's free to try." Mr. Announcer looked around the crowd to see if there were any takers. His eyes fell on the group that was pushing its way to the front of the crowd to get a better look. He hoped that one of them would give it a shot.

A muscular man stepped onto the ring from the other side from where the announcer was standing. The three fighters turned around and eyed the man for a couple seconds before Mr. Announcer noticed him. He turned around with a flourish and began yelling into his microphone once more, "all right. It looks like we have our first challenger. Sir, could you tell the crowd what your name is?"

The man thought about it for a couple seconds, working over the extremely difficult question before answering in a dull voice, "I am Larry the Lugnut, and I'm going to crush you all." Larry struck a couple of unflattering poses, especially when his pants ripped down the seam, and the look on his face said that he had a serious case of constipation.

Mr. A (because I don't feel like typing out his full name any more) Backed up and let the three fighters begin a match of rock-paper-sissors to decide who would fight first. After three rounds, the tall muscular man stood up and roared out for the crowd. "Great. It looks like the first of Mr. Satans pupils to fight Larry the Lugnut will be none other then Barry the Bolt."

Barry the Bolt walked to the opposite side of the ring as Larry the Lugnut and faced his opponent. He crouched down into a sloppy fighting stance and studied his adversary. Larry rushed at Barry and swung his fist

Barry grabbed Larry's fist and twisted on the ball of his foot. Barry then kicked larry in the stomach and Larry went sailing out of the ring, where he just happened to fly into an immovable brick wall otherwise known as Princess Vetee. Mr. A spun around to face the bulk of the crowd, "Looks like Larry the Lugnut has lost spectacularly. From what I can see, he is out of the ring and out cold. Larry won't be collecting any prize money today, can any of you?"

Vegeta began smirking, "Does anyone want to teach them a lesson?"

Gohan climbed up into the ring and looked at the rest of his companions, "I'll go grandpa." Gohan smirked in Vegetas' direction. Vegeta humphed. M. Trunks snorted at his nephew.

Gohan turned around to face the other occupants of the ring, "I'll go next."

Perhaps it was the fact that Gohan was wearing geeky glasses, not that he needed them, but they made him look more like a nerd then he would normally. It might have also been the fact that Gohan was wearing very nerdy clothes, but the crowd could be heard laughing at the demi-saiyan. Phrases such as, "Look at that nerd. He's going to fight?", or "That guy has no muscle on him." could be heard through out the crowd. Gohan just smiled. Their laughing wouldn't last much longer.

Mr. A once again took up his microphone in an already loud voice, "Okay people, we have another challenger, and this ought to be good. I know for a fact that this man is the son of former world champion Son Goku. Give a worm round of applause for Son Gohan? And I would just like to take this time to once again thank Gohan for inviting me to his wedding last year."

Gohan nodded and smiled at the announcer, and the other fighters began another game of rock-paper-sissors. This time the giant of a man, Piroshiki won on the first game. He walked up in front of Gohan and sneered down at him. "I'm going to make this easy on you and throw you out of the ring. It shouldn't be to hard. I could snap a scrawny twig like you in half with both hands behind my back."

Gohan stood up and laughed, "Good luck with that one."

Piroshiki snarled and reeled back. He put all his strength behind one punch and threw it at Gohans face. Gohan crouched down into a runners stretch, dodging the punch, and jumped forward between Piroshiki's legs. Once he was behind the large man he spun around on his right foot and kicked Piroshiki in the back of the legs. The tall man fell over backwards, but before he hit the ground Gohan caught him and tossed him out of the ring. With one arm.

The crowd was stunned. After a minute or two they regained their composure and picked their jaws up off the floor. That's when the clapping began. Gohan turned around and faced the next opponent. It seemed that he would be going head to head with Caroni. The blond pretty boy had no idea what he was getting himself into. Gohan was sure that this guy was even less intelligent and even more vain then Sharpener.

Caroni cracked his neck and then threw a rose down on the ground. He had been carrying the rose for the past couple of minutes and Gohan couldn't figure out why. Did this guy think that throwing a rose onto the ground would make him stronger?

Gohan decided the he didn't want to drag this out any longer and rushed lazily at Caroni. Caroni watched in anticipation as the demi-saiyan rushed at him. At the last second, Caroni pulled back his left fist and punched Gohan in the center of his face. Gohan kept running. Caroni was pushed out of the ring and the crowd was once again struck with silence.

Mr. A jumped up, "Wow, that's two down and one to go. And if I had to make a guess, I would saw that our challenger has yet to break a sweat. Can Mr. Satans Star pupil dislodge this young master?"

The crowd cheered at the mention of the last pupil. Barry the Bolt. The tall man stepped forward and grinned at the professor. "I won't be as easy to beat as those two chumps. So don't get your hopes up little man."

Gohan grinned right back at him, "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is. On the other hand putting your fist where your mouth is may be more appropriate, but unfortunately for you, that's where my fist is going." With that Gohan jumped onto the other side of the ring and he planted a punch right on Barry's mouth. The tall man went flying out of the ring and landed head first in a garbage bin full of half eaten hot dogs and currently the resting place of former challenger, Larry the Lugnut.

Gohan bowed to the now cheering crowd. Man these people were fickle, did they have any loyalties at all? "Wow Folks. Did you see that? Because if you didn't you can watch the replay on the Jumbotron. We will be showing it in slow motion incase it's still to fast for you."

The crowd watched the jumbotron in awe as they saw Gohan rocket across the ring at inhuman speeds and planted a light tap on Barry the Bolts kisser. It was clear, after watching the attack in slow motion that Gohan wasn't trying to hurt the larger man. Humiliate him maybe, but not hurt him. "And now, what you have all been waiting for. Our challenger will have the chance of facing off against the one and only... Mr. Satan!"

The crowd roared their appreciation as Mr. Satan himself came bursting out onto the ring through a door to the changing rooms. He did his famous double victory pose and yelled out his might, "Yeeeeeeaaaaah!" Mr. Satan then pointed at Gohan across the ring and with perfect bravado announced, "Be prepared to go down against the awesome might of... Ulp. Hi Gohan. How's it going? Long time no see."

Gohan laughed at his father-in-law, "What are you talking about? We saw each other yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. In fact I think I've seen you everyday this month."

"Oh. Yes, your right." Mr. Satan looked around nervously and scuttled over to Gohan and began whispering so that only Mr. A and anyone with saiyan hearing could hear him. "Hey Gohan, old pal. How's about you let me win? What do you say? I'll get you double the prize money."

Gohan began laughing again and answered in a whisper, "Don't worry I would have let you win anyway. Instead of double the prize money, how about you agree to baby-sit Pan tonight, and I can take Videl out for a nice dinner. We haven't had any time to relax since she was born."

Mr. Satans face lit up like Piccolo that time Trunks and Goten placed Christmas lights and tinsel on him while he was 'meditating'. "Sure thing Gohan. I'd love to look after Pan. How about I pick her up at six and she can stay the night?"

Gohan grinned excitedly, "Sounds good. Now. While we're fighting, just do your thing and I'll make you look better then you are. You don't have to worry about a thing, I'll make it look like you tossed me out of the ring, but not before three minutes is up."

Mr. Satan nodded and walked around to the other side of the ring to face Gohan once again. "All right kid. Be prepared to lose at the hands of Mr. Satan. Yeah!"

Gohan slid into a fighting stance and shot at Mr. Satan. Hercule began punching and Kicking at Gohan who fell back a couple times and let some of the attacks hit him. He threw some really weak shots at Mr. Satan that wouldn't even bruise him. After three minutes of fighting that made Mr. Satan look really good, Gohan stuck his wrist in Mr. Satans hand and jumped over him and out of the ring.

Gohan landed on an empty patch of ground and made a show of getting up and looking really sore. He rubbed one of his shoulders soothingly and put a light limp in his step. "Well, folks. This young man has lasted for three minutes and twelve seconds and therefore will be receiving a prize of eighty thousand zeni today. Let's all give him a big round of applause, and now a cheer for our champion, Mr. Satan."

The roar from the crowd was deafening. Mr. Satan waved to the group of saiyans as they walked off to their next destination after Gohan had collected his prize money. Goku and The two Gohans waved back at the big hairy man. Mr. Satan would end up spending the next two hours doing victory poses and manly roars.

As the group walked away from the loud crowd Queen Rosicheena decided to voice something that had been bugging her, "Where are Trunks and Goten?"

Brenman: How was that? Why don't you review and tell me. Unless you didn't like it, but that would never happen. Why would you read this far into a fic just to find out that you don't like where it's going? Next Chapter: You are definitely going to find out where Trunks and Goten are, and you can be sure they aren't helping little old ladies cross the street.


End file.
